The trouble with family
by elightate
Summary: Based around when Casey killed Danny, how he copes in the aftermath of the situation and how his brothers help him get through it
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! So this is my first H&A fan fiction. I haven't write for home and away before because I've been too nervous cause there's such good writers on here for H&A. I love the Braxton brothers and the brotherly bond they have. Let me know if you like it and ill try and update as fast as I can:) -eligh xo

Casey Braxton sat at home, motionless, the tv playing loudly in the background. Thoughts raced through his mind about the killing of his father, he couldn't face himself after it. He got up, ready to drown his sorrows in alcohol or better yet, the beach.

Both would be good right now, he went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of what ever he first laid his hand on, vodka. He took a massive gulp, more than five shots in one taking. It felt good, the sorrows were slowly falling away, now all he had to do was to make it to the beach.

Slowly, but eventually he made it to the front door when his eldest brother barged through. "Where are you going?"

"Out" Casey semi slurred, the alcohol getting further into his body. Brax grabbed his arm and swung him around forcefully.

"Get off!" Casey retaliated angered. Brax raised his eyebrows and put. His hands up in defense.

"Calm down Case" He replied, casey shook his head firmly. Brax had never seen his little brother so dysfunctional before.

"Where are you going, I'll come with you. It's almost midnight" Brax explained, glancing down at the watch on his hand he didn't realize how late it actually was.

"Just piss of Brax!" Casey shouted before he ran out of the house. Brax sighed and raised his hand to his face and rubbed it worriedly before he grabbed his keys, taking off in search of his little brother.

Casey kept running, in no intention of stopping until his body said so. He turned past the restaurant and started to head down the beach. Brax pulled up at the beach and quickly got out. "Oi, Casey!" Brax shouted. Casey didn't bother to turn around, he stopped running and stared at the beach. It was rough out there and the waves were huge. Brax begun to come down the beach and Casey took off into the water.

"Casey!" Brax shouted, before he lost sight of Casey in the surf, he began to take of his shoes, continuing to keep an eye on if his brother surfaced.

Casey was under, getting knocked around like he was in a washing machine. The salt water was burning his lungs, his eyes stinging from the water. He went to surface again, but was pushed down by another wave, sending him smashing into a rock on the bottom of the water, his head exploded with pain and he felt a stickiness oozing from his head. He tried to surface again and made it to the top, struggling to stay afloat, to stay conscious

Brax was trying to get through the waves, he saw Casey surface not far in front of him. "Relax Case. I'm coming!" He called out breathlessly. The elder brother managed to get to his little brother in a matter of seconds. He took in Casey's head injury and how he was struggling to stay conscious.

He pulled Casey into him and swum back into shore, Brax held his brother up as they reached the sand. "Casey, you okay?" He asked checking Casey's head wound.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital" Brax said holding his unsteady brother. Casey shook his head and attempted to push Brax away, before his body felt like it was giving way and he re-fell back into his brothers arms.

"Case" Brax said worriedly holding his youngest brother. He walked Casey up to his car and buckled him in before walking around and starting the car. He looked over at Casey who was struggling to stay awake.

"Don't fall asleep, keep your eyes open!" Brax shouted, trying to keep Casey awake.

"Why?" Casey mumbled, Brax glanced at him and shook his head unsurely, not understanding what Casey meant.

"Why what Case?" Casey shrugged, delirious of the whole situation. Brax glanced over worried again.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, apart from the occasion sound of Brax punching Casey's arm lightly to keep him awake. He pulled up at the hospital and helped Casey out. He walked through the doors, Sid catching his eye.

"Sid mate, can you check Case over, he had a bit of an accident" Brax shouted out making Sid turn and head in their direction. He ushered the two brothers over to the hospital bed, Brax setting Casey down firmly.

"What happened?" Sid asked, beginning to check Casey's head wound out. Brax glanced at Casey who wasn't going to speak up, Brax let out a deep breath.

"He went for a late night swim, the water is pretty rough and he went under a few times, hit his head on a rock"

Sid nodded, "Did you black out at any time Casey?"

Casey didn't answer again and Sid re-directed the question to Brax, "No, I don't think so. He was a bit unsteady on his feet when I pulled him out of the water, keeps trying to sleep" Sid nodded again and scribbled down on his note pad.

"Will take him for some scans, see if he has a concussion or not and will keep him till the morning to make sure he doesn't show symptoms of dry drowning"

Casey shook his head fiercely, "Nup, I'm not staying"

Brax raised his eye brows. "Yeah, you are. You don't get an input in this situation Casey"

Casey got up and stood in front of Brax, "I'm not staying!" He shouted out. The whole room soon become dark and it felt like it was closing in in him. Brax's voice boomed through his head, yelling out his name before he sunk into pure darkness, darkness that felt good to be engulfed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews and story follows, lovelies! Here's another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy and if you want anything to happen or have any ideas you'd like to contribute hit it up in a review or PM me:) xoxo

Sid leapt to his side as well, seeing the young man collapse. Brax still held his little brother. "What's wrong with him?"

"Get him on the table" Sid instructed, Brax lifted his brother up onto the bed, being great full that Casey was such a light kid. Sid began to assess Casey further.

He began to pull up the railings on the side of the bed, "I'm going to take him for some scans, see what's happening"

Brax sighed worried and ran his hand over his face, all he could think about was Casey slipping into a coma and never waking back up again, just like Charlie. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Will know more once we get the tests back" Sid explained before he pushed Casey off into the distance of the elevators. Brax traipsed out to the waiting area and sat down on one Of the of the most un-comfiest chairs in the world.

It felt like an eternity before he saw his little brother getting wheeled back, he stood up abruptly and raced to the small cubicle. "So what's going on?"

"His fine except the concussion he has-" Sid was explaining before Brax began to cut him off.

"But he didn't black out straight away"

"They can be delayed sometimes, it depends on the severity" Sid told him, he checked Casey over once more again before turning back to the eldest Braxton boy.

"Will keep him in here till the morning, when he wakes just get a nurse to page me. I've got to go now, I'll be back later"

Brax was watching his brother like a hawk, waiting for his eye lids to flutter open, for his fingers to twitch, something, anything to say he was waking. Brax watched his brother so vulnerable on the bed, his hand twitched in Brax's and the older brother stood up.

"Case, Casey mate. Open your eyes" Brax urged as he saw his little brother waking up slowly, Casey moaned out, his head pounding against the pillow. His eyes began to slowly open, halfway before he shut them, the lights ever so bright.

"C'mon Casey, hurry up" Brax said sternly, trying to get his little brother awake faster without hurting him. The young boys eyes were finally open and he took in the room around him.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, feeling the effects of being concussed.

Brax sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well you collapsed after wanting to leave, you have a concussion. You need to stay here till the morning, which isn't too far away"

Casey nodded, "Sorry"

"Case, I don't know what to do with you, your not coping with what happened" Brax said worriedly, Casey hushed him holding his finger to his lips.

"Well why the hell don't you just tell the entire hospital!" Casey shouted out sitting up on the bed, Brax pushed him back down harshly. The younger boy glared at his big brother before Brax spoke

"Don't speak to me like that Casey" He warned. Casey shook his head angered and turned away from Brax, feigning sleep. Brax put his hand on Casey's back, the younger boy shrugged him off.

"I'm worried about you"

"I'm tired, I want to sleep" Casey said tiredly, Brax nodded and respected his brothers wishes.

He watched his brother sleep, even when he was sleeping Casey looked in distress. Their father had caused so much pain to them and he was dead and still causing pain to all of them. Their family had been the least bit normal and growing up Brax had been more of a father to Casey and Heath than Danny had been.

Brax always wanted the best for Casey when he was born and vowed that he wouldn't get Casey involved in the trade that himself and Heath had gotten into. But it was too late now, Casey had gotten too far into it and had already been to jail. They had had some sort of memory on their body's that reminded them of their father, scars from glass or knife cuts, mental pain from memories of being physically abused. Brax and Heath had been able to push it away and hide it deep, it coming back only once in a while.

But for Casey it was totally different, it was a permanent mark in his mind, right up there with killing his father. Brax remembered coming home from school and hearing Casey crying from outside the house. He'd race through to find Casey on the floor, crying his eyes out, while Danny screamed at him, his three year old son.

The morning came around fast and Brax was still awake, Sid came through and noticed Casey was still asleep. "How did he sleep?"

"Yeah, alright. A bit restless but yeah" Brax said tiredly, Sid nodded and went through Casey's chart.

"When he wakes up, we can discharge him as long as he goes home, I'll just give him another once over" He explained. Brax nodded and looked at Sid, a sleepless night portraying on his face.

"Thanks" he said great fully. Sid nodded and smiled slightly before walking off. Brax returned his attention to Casey who began to get restless, his body squirming around.

"Case, Casey" Brax said shaking his shoulders, Casey's eyes shot open in fear and he sat up, breathing heavily. Brax could see the pain in Casey's eyes.

"It was just a dream mate, you're alright" He explained rubbing Casey's shoulder. Casey shook his head and began to try and rip out his IV. Brax stopped him, holding his hand on Casey's IV.

"Stop Casey, your getting let out soon anyway, just wait. I'll get Sid" Brax explained before he walked out and went in search of Sid. Brax eventually found him and explained that Casey had woken up and wanted to get out of there.

Sid walked back with Brax quietly, Casey was sitting on the bed, starring into the distance. He hadn't even seen Brax and Sid walk through, until he felt Brax shaking him out of his state.

"Case...Casey!" He was shouting. Casey slowly turned and glanced up at Brax

"What?" He asked slowly and quietly, rubbing his head tiredly. Brax looked down worriedly

"Mate, I've been trying to get through to you for the past five minutes, we can go home. You're in the all clear"

Casey nodded and got of the bed, Brax glanced back at Casey, watching his every move. "Where would you like to go Case?"

"Anywhere, but here...please"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all had a great Christmas Day and got spoilt! Here's the next installment, went through PM's and it will carry over the next few chapters of what you guys asked for :) enjoy and please review!

Brax watched as Casey slowly got in the car, keeping a close eye on him. He started the ignition and began to drive home, "Do you want breakfast Case?"

Casey shook his head, "No, not really. I thought were going to go somewhere?" Brax nodded and sighed, he pulled over the side of the road and turned off the car.

"Do you feel well enough to go somewhere?" He asked concerned, Casey shot him a glare and wasn't ready to put up with any of Brax's over protectiveness.

"I'm fine Brax"

Brax nodded, "Alright well will go home and see if Heath wants to come. Get some food and go bush?"

Casey nodded and Brax re-started the car, he drove for a little longer until he reached his house. Casey had gone extremely quiet over the ten minutes it took to get home, the older brother shut off his car and turned to Casey, he smiled lightly, his little brother had fallen asleep along the way.

Brax walked to Casey's side and gently began to wake him, "Case, mate wake up. Lets get you inside" he said quietly trying to make Casey wake up.

Casey felt dazed, all he wanted to do was sleep, the concussion making him feel weak and tired. "I'm tired Brax, let me sleep"

"I will if you help me get you to your room" Brax said as here reached over and undid Casey's seat belt. Casey stumbled to get out of the car and walked half asleep to his doorway with Brax's help.

Brax opened the door, he could see Heath at the kitchen. "Heath, help me get him to his room?" He said sternly, struggling to hold Casey up who was almost back asleep again.

Heath ran over and helped Brax, "What happened to him, where were you both last night?"

"In hospital, Case had a bit of an accident" He explained to his brother as they moved Casey to his room. The older brothers placed him down onto his bed and Brax pulled the blanket up before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Heath asked worried as he followed his brother out to the lounge room and watched as he took a seat on the couch, exhaling deeply.

"He took off last night, I followed him to the beach and then he got caught out there and smashed his head on a rock, then collapsed at the hospital"

"Well is he okay?" Heath asked gruffly, he didn't want to sound soft. Sounding soft would go against his bad boy behavior, but when it came to his brothers they were always number one and here cared about them more than he would let on.

"I don't know Heath. He doesn't want to talk, his struggling to even function with what's happened" Brax replied, he was about to speak up again before he and Heath could hear the sound of retching.

They'd become quite familiar to that sound, both their mother and father always throwing up 24/7 since they were kids. Brax got up first and took off for Casey's room.

"Casey" he said alarmed seeing his little brother curled up in a ball on his bed, throwing up into his sheets. He took the few steps fastly to get to Casey's side.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked concerned, Heath came over as well and starred down at Casey. He looked nothing like the little brother he knew, he was pale, dark circles under his eyes and his body was shaking.

"My head... Hurts so much" Casey slurred. He felt like shit, worse then he had ever before. He didn't even remember getting driven home or even leaving the hospital, it was all one massive blur. His head was pounding, worse then when he woke up in the hospital for the first time.

Brax nodded, and gently tried sitting Casey up. "Heath, can you come here and bloody help" He said agitated at Heath who was just standing their staring at his two Brothers.

"Geez chill Brax" Heath spat back, helping Casey up so he was finally sitting up. Casey heaved and threw up all over the blanket again, Brax sighed and Heath watched on as his little brother was sick.

"Casey, what's happening, what hurts?" Brax asked worried, still having to keep a hold on Casey.

"My head...hurts so much" Casey said shakily. He just wanted to keep his eyes shut and to curl up and fall into a deep hole, never getting back out again.

Brax nodded and turned to Heath, "Get in the car, we need to go to the hospital"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad you're all liking it. I've tried to incorporate your ideas that have come through reviews and PM'S. They were almost all the same anyway, as for adding girls in at this stage I'm not sure, I was tempted to bring Natalie into this but I wasn't too sure. Anyway have a great New Years everyone, stay safe and don't party too hard;) xo

Casey shook his head, "No. I'm not going to the hospital for a headache. Lets just go to the bush like we planned"

Brax sighed and looked at Heath who hadn't moved to go to the car, "What do you think?"

"Just let the kid do what he wants, if he gets sicker will just bring him back home" Heath replied gruffly, Brax wasn't too sure about this. Casey looked beyond sick.

"Case. I don't think we should go bush now. You're really sick" Brax explained as he sat beside Casey on the bed. Casey rolled his eyes and turned trying to get out of the bed. Heath went to help him up, ready to take him bush, Brax got up and almost ripped Casey out of Heaths arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brax yelled angered at Heath, Casey slumpt out of Brax's arms. The older brother felt Casey slip and hoisted him back up again, glancing down worriedly.

"Case"

Casey began seizuring violently, Heath stood shocked, unsure of what to do, only ever being in the receiving line of one before. Brax lowered him down onto the ground, moving objects away from his path.

"Heath, call an ambulance, now!"

"C'mon Case, snap out of it. Stop shaking!" Brax shouted out angry, he didn't feel angry but the only way he could only ever get through to the boys was when he yelled. He was hoping, praying that Casey would stop.

Heath ran back in, "It's on it's way" he said worriedly. Brax nodded and let out a deep breath. He glanced back down at Casey who had stopped shaking.

"It's alright Casey, will get you better, I promise" Brax said rubbing back Casey's hair softly. Seeing his brother in such a bad state made memories come flooding back, memories from when Casey was only a little boy...

*Brax walked through his brothers primary school, he stopped outside the first grade glass and waited for his little brother to finish. Casey's face lit up when he saw his big brother waiting for him. "Brax!" Casey shouted out, he didnt even bother to get his bag, too excited to see his big brother.

Brax picked his brother up when he came running through to him and spun him onto his hip, Casey laughed and loved being with his brother "Hey mate. How was school?"

"It was good!" Casey shouted out happily, Brax laughed lightly and bent down with Casey on his hip, grabbing his back pack from the cubby hole.

Casey tapped Brax's shoulder rapidly, "And, and guess what?!"

"What Case?" Brax asked as he began the walk from Casey's primary school and to their house.

"I got number one for my school work!" Casey grinned brightly, Brax widened his eyes making Casey giggle.

"Well done Case, I'm so proud!" Brax said giving his brother a little hug before placing him down onto the ground and taking his hand into his.

Another memory came edging its way through but Heath snapped Brax out of it when he began pulling him to the side and shouting his name. "Brax!" Heath shouted before he punched Brax's arm.

The older brother snapped out of his trance and glared up at Heath, "You want to try that again?"

"Casey is getting loaded into the ambulance, I've been trying to get through to you for the past fifteen minutes but you've just been out of it!" Heath said angrily at his older brother.

Brax stood up and wiped the crinkles out of his jeans and shirt before following the voices of the paramedics out to the yard, "Sir, you will have to follow and wait when you get to the hospital"

Heath nodded and grabbed Brax's arm firmly, leading them to his car. Heath jumped in and waited for Brax, "Are you getting in or are you walking?"

Brax glanced at Heath before jumping in the car too, taking off just as fast as the ambulance left. Heath glanced at Brax, "What were you thinking about?"

Brax shook his head, brushing the situation off. Heath went to pressure him more before Brax turned, "Shut up Heath and just drive, so we can see Casey!"

The two Braxtons arrived at the hospital, only to be met by locked doors. Brax slammed his fists against the door, "Let us in!"

Heath grabbed Brax from behind, pushing him away from the door. Sid walked around the corner and met with the two boys, "Brax, Heath. Follow me" He said before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Mate you need to chill out" Heath said, Brax turned and pushed his younger brother into the wall fiercely.

"Have you ever, ever seen Casey this bad, this sick?!" He yelled into his face, Sid walked beside them and layed a hand on Brax's arm.

"Brax, let him go. It's not going to help the situation. Casey's been taken for scans, he'll be back soon" Brax slowly let go off Heath, re following Sid back through the hospital and into a bare room.

"Casey should be back any min-" Sid was explaining before the curtain was fiercely open and another doctor stood there.

"I need to see you immediately" The doctor said, Sid excused himself and walked out of the cubicle.

"You're patient, Casey Braxton he has a bleed on the brain. His been taken to emergency surgery, I need to go and help scrub in"

Sid sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, how was he supposed to tell the Braxton boys this news, he knew for sure that they were both going to loose it, Brax more than Heath, well that's at least what he thought.

He opened the curtain and walked in, "Casey's scans showed that he has a bleed on the brain, his been taken to surgery-" Sid was explaining before Brax cut him off

"Oh god" He sighed rubbing his hand over his face, Heath looked angered and looked as though he was about to make a hole into the wall

"How could you not have noticed this, isn't this like a major thing?!" Heath shouted at Sid, Brax glared over at Heath, his face portraying that he wasn't in the mood for any shit that Heath was about to put on.

"Heath, shut up"

"Casey will be in surgery for a while, you can go to a nurses station and a nurse there will be able to tell you what ward your brother will be moved too...

Brax felt as though he'd stuffed up, like he'd broken every rule in the big brothers hand book, even though he was more like a father to Casey, he felt like he'd re broken every rule in that book as well, for the second time, their real father being the first.

Brax felt like Casey was his son and he loved Casey with all his heart, seeing Casey so hurt made him feel like a part of him was missing and he wouldn't know what to do if Casey died from it.

Another memory came flooding back, Brax smiled lightly at their Christmas days and how excited Casey use to get.

Brax was fast asleep in his bed, he heard tiny footsteps running down the hallway and then a light blinding him with a thump on his body. "Brax, Brax! Santa's come, there's presents everywhere. Wake up, wake up!" Four year old Casey shouted jumping up and down on Brax

Brax moaned out, "Aw, Case it's so early. Just wait a little longer"

Casey shook his head, "But it's Christmas Brax, there's presents down there!"

Brax laughed lightly, he grabbed Casey and pulled him under the covers and began tickling him. Casey giggled uncontrollably, trying to push Brax off. "Brax, stop!" He said continuing to giggle and try to fend Brax off with his light as air punches

Brax couldn't but help smile at his little brother, "What was that Case, tickle you more?"

Casey squirmed and tried to move away from his big brother but Brax grabbed him back, tickling him harder**

Waiting for Casey to get back from surgery felt like eternity, Heath paced the hospital room, being agitated every time a nurse or doctor would walk by and not be wheeling Casey back in.

"What's taking so long?!" Heath asked in frustration, Brax glanced up and looked at him as if he was asking the most stupid question in the whole wide world.

"Well why do you think Heath, it's brain surgery!"

Sid walked into the room, the brothers shot up and starred at Casey as he was wheeled in, a bandage strapped snug around his head. "How is he?" Brax asked grimly, gently rubbing Casey's arm.

"The surgery went well, no complications we just have to wait for Casey to wake up himself. Now when he does, he is going to be in pain, he probably will fall straight back asleep. So I'm suggesting you should get some sleep too"

"Not likely" Brax replied, he pulled his chair over and sat beside Casey, watching over him like a hawk. Brax glanced over at Heath who had managed to fall asleep on the chair within minutes of Casey getting back, Brax laughed at how Heath could always manage to fall asleep in weird and uncomfortable situations.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's another chapter, thanks for all the reviews. Anyone seen the new add for Home and Away for this year, looks great. Added ideas you guys wanted in here from reviews/pm's, keep them up if you want more input. Should put a disclaimer in here, characters are all owned by channel 7 as you know, storylines that are not associated with the show are all owned by me etc etc etccc. Enjoy.

Brax had stayed up and it was almost midnight, he began to get worried that Casey would never wake back up again. He began to get sleepy, the past day had been too eventful and was starting to catch up on him and he slowly rested his head down and shut his eyes.

Casey felt his head pound against the soft pillow, he prayed it would stop but it just kept going it felt worse than any hangover he'd ever had before. He couldn't remember what happened, it all felt like one massive blur. He felt as though his hand was gripped and he didn't know why.

He slowly stretched it out and felt a prescience fall over him. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and it ached ever so badly to do it. Brax felt joy when Casey began to wake; he stood over him, wanting himself to be the first person that Casey saw.

"Casey, its Brax...Come on, open 'em eyes Case" Brax urged his little brother, he gently rubbed Casey's hair back, being mindful of the bandage, he stopped when Casey fidgeted and moved in pain and Brax soon began to learn what Sid was explaining to him.

"Sorry Case. I didn't mean to hurt you" Brax said quietly, Casey fully opened his eyes and met with the familiar face of his big brother, he sighed softly, feeling extremely nauseous.

"Wh-Wh-at H-Happe-Ned?" Casey struggled to get out, Brax glanced worried at Casey, but shook off his un ability to string a sentence together, believing that he was still groggy from the anaesthetic.

"Remember how you got a concussion from the surf?" Brax asked, Casey barely even nodded and Brax went on, quickly stopping when Heath woke up.

Heath adjusted his eyes and rubbed them tiredly, he heard talking before and looked at his little brother, a smile formed on his face.

"How are you?" Heath asked making his way over to be by his brothers side

"His alright, bit in pain. But what happened Case is that, we took you home and you got really, really bad. They found a bleed on your brain" Casey turned pale and now realized why his head felt like it got run over by a truck. Sid walked through; he glanced at Casey awake and smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you awake Casey, how do you feel?"

Casey thought for a moment, trying to process what he wanted to say, "Sore" was all that Casey could say, Brax still looked on worried. Why wasn't his brother talking like he usually would, why was here waiting so long to answer?

"Uh, Sid can I have a chat with you outside?" Brax asked, Sid nodded and ushered Brax outside. Heath looked over worried, knowing that something was wrong. Casey knew too and began to grow anxious, Heath walked over and began to try and ease the young boys nerves

"Did you want to know something?" Sid asked, Brax nodded and ran his hand over his face worriedly

"Why can't he talk, why is he struggling?" Brax asked frantic, he sighed and watched as Heath took a seat beside Casey on his bed.

It was now Sid's turn to be worried, he walked back into the room to see Casey had fallen back asleep, "Casey, could you open your eyes up mate?" He asked, gently shaking Casey's body to wake him up.

Casey groaned and woke back up from his sleep; "Casey, can you squeeze both my hands please?"

Casey squeezed Sid's hands, Sid nodded and then made Casey follow his finger before checking his eyes, he then wrote down on Casey's chart, "Can I see you outside please?" he asked Brax, Heath didn't want to be left out of the loop now and followed Brax and Sid outside of Casey's room.

"With brain injuries and brain surgery sometimes complications can occur-"

"What, what complications did you give my brother?!" Heath shouted, Brax sternly glanced at Heath, penetrating his eyes with his brothers. He knew that Heath would react this way and that's why he didn't want Heath coming outside too.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked fearing the worst; he remembered when the school thought Casey had dyslexia and how hard Casey was on himself. He knew that Casey would have thought of himself as an idiot and not wanted to believe it.

"Casey may be suffering speech problems due to the injury, it may just be temporary but it could also be permanent" Sid replied, Brax's eyes widened and Heath looked furious, ready to knock out the lights to whoever did his surgery.

"How long does he have to stay?" Brax asked wanting to change the subject, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"That depends on Casey's recovery time, generally a week because it's such a major surgery. Will monitor him very closely, he'll be a bit sleepy still for today, he'll get better over the course of the day" Sid responded before excusing himself and leaving the three brothers alone.

"I might go home and have a shower; do you want me to grab anything?" Heath asked, he needed to go and clear his mind, his head was full of thoughts, all of Casey.

Brax nodded, "Yeah just some fresh clothes and some food, drop into the restaurant, tell Liam his in charge till I get back"

Heath nodded and took off; Brax sighed and walked back into the room. Casey was re-waking again, "Hey mate, try and take it easy" Brax said, gently settling Casey down into the bed and pulling up the blanket.

Casey moaned out in pain and tried shifting to get comfortable, "You tired. Go home" he said exhaustedly, Brax smiled and shook his head, his little brother was always forever caring about everyone else first and always leaving himself for later, wounding up getting hurt because others safety always came first.

"I'm right; I'd rather stay here with you".

Casey's head felt another wave of pain explode through, it made him feel like he was about to throw up, he shut his eyes tightly and grabbed onto the sheets, gripping it tighty. "Case, mate you okay?"

"Just my head" Casey complained. He felt worse than he had ever before, he knew something else was wrong, he could hardly string a sentence together, he was scared and hoped it was only temporary, he knew that Brax knew something was wrong too but Casey knew that Brax would be trying to relax for him, keeping him calm.

"Sid said you'd be in quite a bit of pain, I can try and get some relief if you want?" Casey shook his head and starred down at his IV in his hand, memories came flooding back. Memories he wished had disappeared when he hit his head.

"Case, what are you thinking about?" Brax asked, Casey glanced up at him and waved his head, shrugging off the situation, if he shook his head he knew he would most likely pass out from the pain.

"Tell me" Brax said sternly, Casey looked up and sighed, he bit down on his lip, he didn't really want to tell Brax.

"Just...Thi-Thinking about when w-W-Where young" Casey said slowly, wishing he could be back to his usual self.

"Don't think too much you don't want to think about that" Brax replied, Casey smiled lightly and Brax grinned, grateful that he got something other than a face displaying horrible pain.

"Do I really have to stay here for a week?" Casey sighed; Brax let out a deep breath and starred at Casey for a few seconds. Casey grinned trying to make himself seem as though he was fine.

"Tomorrow. Maybe, if you're lucky. I don't like the idea of it and you won't be going out anywhere, staying home, in your bed, or couch" Brax said sternly, he really had no intentions of letting Casey go early, but if the thought made him happy, then so be it.

"Anything to, to get me out of, he-here" A door slammed open and Heath walked in carrying bags of take away food.

"Oh little bro, you're up. Damn, hoped you were still asleep so I could eat your food" Heath laughed, Casey smiled and Brax grabbed a bag and opened it hungrily, he hadn't eaten in ages and felt good to get some food into him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, that's again for the reviews, mean a lot! Sorry this one may seem a little shorter, but I couldn't keep you all in anticipation much longer. The next chapter is going to be set a few days later into future and it's going to consist of many flash backs/abuse just to warn you all. Thanks xxo

The next day Brax was still asleep when Casey woke up, Heath had gone to see Bianca after several minutes of persuading from Casey. Sid walked through, continuing onto Casey if his list of patients he needed to check on. "How are u feeling this morning Casey?" Sid asked as he began to perform some observations on the young boy.

"Alright, a bit-bit...Sick" Casey replied, Sid nodded and wrote down on Casey's chart.

"Well I'll get a nurse to give you some medication for that, also were going to move you onto a different ward and will get you up and walking today"

Casey nodded, scared to be getting up and walking. He felt like it was too early to be walking, scared he'd fall straight back onto the floor. Sid noticed the fear in Casey's eyes.

"It's alright Casey, a physiotherapist and Brax will be there. No need to worry" he smiled softly and Casey nodded, wanting his big brother to be up with him. Sid left shortly after, Casey glanced at his big brother before gently tapping his arm, feeling immensely guilty.

"Case" Brax said sleepily, "Whats wrong mate?"

Casey threw up and Brax stood up, gently rubbing his little brothers back. A nurse chose that moment to walk in, she quickly wrapped the dirty blanket up and then inserted medication into Casey's IV. Instantly relaxing him.

"We're just going to move Casey to another ward" she explained to a concerned Brax

"Why, is there something wrong?"

The nurse shook her head and smiled softly, "No Casey's getting better. Except for his vomiting, but that's just due to all the injuries and anaesthetic his had"

Brax nodded and followed closely as a couple of orderlies wheeled Casey off the ward and into the lift. "How are you feeling today mate?" Brax asked, Casey shrugged

"Still feel like a tr-tr-uc-k r-ran over me. But only once now...Not twenty" He grinned exhaustedly from trying to string the sentence together, Brax laughed lightly, happy his brother was getting the slightest bit better.

"Well, that's great"

Casey was settled into another private, this one had a tv and you could see the excitement in Casey's face, like he was a little kid. The smiled wiped of his face when a physiotherapist walked through.

"Casey, is it?" He asked roughly, Brax looked up at the man, already annoyed by his tone of voice that was being directed to his little brother.

"Ye-Yeah" Casey said, swallowing a lump in his throat. The physio nodded and then began to get the room prepared.

"Brax?" Casey asked quietly, Brax glanced down and noticed Caseys hands beginning to shake.

"Yeah Case. What's up?"

"I'm...Scared" Casey said softly, Brax laughed lightly then stopped when he sensed Casey was being serious, he placed his hand on Casey's shoulder and sighed.

"Casey. You've been walking since you were like ten months old, you early achiever" Brax laughed teasingly, punching Casey's arm lightly.

Casey didn't want too joke and starred up at him "Brax" he said scared.

Brax looked down worriedly, he remembered when Casey took his first few steps.

*Brax stood in the tiny loungeroom of their dis functional family's house, Casey was pulling himself up on the coffee table. "C'mon Case, come here" Brax urged, clapping his hands together. Casey giggled at his big brother and let go of the table, taking his first few steps to his big brother before becoming unstable and falling into the embrace of Brax.

"You did it Case!" Brax cheered and hugged his little brother tightly. He ran into the kitchen, Chase bouncing on his hip.

"Mum, Dad. Chase took his first steps, he can walk!" Brax said, grinning with excitement.

"About time the useless child did" Danny spat, taking a sip of his beer, Brax put his hands over his little brothers ears.

"Stop saying that about him Dad!"*

"Brax...Brax...Brax!" Casey said quietly before he ended up shouting, snapping Brax out of his flashback. Brax glanced down, seeing Casey trying to fight off the physios grip on his body.

"What are you doing?" Brax demanded to know, the physio glanced up and glared at Brax

"If you're brother would just get up off the bed, I'd be already out of here. Tell him to snap out of his state and get up"

Brax shook his head at the physio, "His obviously scared. Just give me a second with him"

"I'll be back this afternoon, I need to go to patients who really need me" He spat before collecting his gear and storming out. Brax turned his attention to Casey.

"What is wrong Casey?" He demanded to know, Casey shakily sighed and turned away, not wanting Brax to see him so weak.

"I'm scared, to get up. What if I-I-I can't walk?"

Brax gently put his hand on Casey's head, "Case. I told you before, there's nothing to be scared of. You can walk, the surgery did nothing to your physical ability, alright?"

Casey just slowly nodded his head, "I'll be back, I'm going to get a different physio here" Brax explained before he left the room and left in search of a nurse.

"Excuse me, my brother was having physical therapy but the physio walked out, left because Casey was scared to get up. But his ready know and we want a different one"

The nurse nodded and phoned through to get a different physiotherapist. She didn't want to say no to a river boy, the nurse had heard about them and knew to keep the eldest one happy and not become angry.

She finished up the call swiftly and turned to the eldest Braxton and smiled slightly, "A physio will be down soon, you can just wait in his room"

Brax nodded and walked back into Casey's room, "Where'd you go?"

"Just to get a different physio in here" Brax smiled, Casey sighed and threw his hands up angrily, he softly shook his head

"Brax!"

"Case. Just relax. I'll be here, okay?" Brax asked. A physio walked through and smiled softly at Casey and Brax.

"Hi I'm Sean. I'll be here to get you up and walking today, first of all will swing your legs to the side and then I'll help you up. At first you'll feel quite nauseous, if you start to feel really ill just let me know and will stop" Sean explained to both a Brax and Casey.

"O-Okay.." Casey said quietly. The physio hooked Casey's IV's up to another set of fluids and un clipped his vital machine. The physio smiled down at Casey, trying to ease the young boys mind.

"You'll be fine Casey" He said before gently moving Casey's legs around, he helped Casey sit up and Casey starred at Brax worriedly.

"I'm right here Case" Brax said warmly, watching his brother like a hawk.

"Alright Casey, lets get you up" The physio said before pulling Casey up and standing. Casey swayed a bit before regaining his footing.

Casey felt like the room was spinning as soon as he got up, he wanted it to all be over, but he knew there was no chance both Brax and his physio would stop now. Casey found himself growing sicker and sicker as here stood, he felt like his face was loosing colour and no one was caring.

"Are you alright Casey?"

Casey nodded and began to walk around the room with the help of the physio, after a few laps around the room the physio gently placed Casey back onto his bed. "See Casey, it wasn't that bad at all" He smiled before saying goodbye and leaving swiftly.

"Told you that you'd be fine Case" Brax said before Casey threw up onto the sheets infront of him. Brax sighed and passed a little green bowl to Casey who continued to throw up. Brax removed the sheets and threw them to the ground.

"Do you want me to grab a nurse?" Brax asked, Casey shook his head exhaustedly and put the bowl on the table beside him before slowly slumping further into the the bed and curling up into a ball. Brax bit down on his lip, sighing worriedly. He felt guilty now that he had pushed Casey into getting up when he didn't feel ready.

He sat watching Casey sleep, he wished back a day or so ago when Casey had stormed off, he wished he'd just left Casey to be and not pressured him and maybe he wouldn't have been laying on the hospital bed, feeling weak.

If only he could go back and left summer bay when Casey had killed their father...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry about the slow update I have been super busy at work, opening and closing the store:((( here's the next installment, like I said its a flash back one. Let me know if you want anything to happen. Its going to be a different take on the show story line though!:) enjoyyyy! xoxo

A few days later Casey had been given the all clear to leave, he was progressing well and his speech was getting better by the day. They were heading home, both Brax and Casey, Heath was out with Bianca enjoying a nice walk on the beach.

Casey was slowly falling asleep, Brax glanced over and smiled lightly. "Case, keep your eyes open. I don't want to have to carry you in"

Casey stirred and opened his eyes up again, "Mmm. Okay". Brax smiled lightly and then kept his eyes back on the road. He remembered the day that Casey got brought home from being born.

_Cheryl set Casey in his crib and went out to the loungeroom. "You need to look after Casey. I'm going to the pub"_

_"Mum his only new born" Brax called after his mum, Cheryl spun around, grabbing her bag as she did_

_"Yes son. So he'll be a breeze to look after" she said before leaving the house, slamming the door behind her loudly, causing Casey to scream out, awoken from his slumber. Brax walked over to his baby brother._

_"It's okay Casey, shh. Go back to sleep" Brax gently coaxed, gently rocking Casey up and down. The little new born began to ease off his crying and Brax smiled down at the new addition to his family._

_Heath came walking through the house, hoping that his mum hadn't given birth, he looked up at saw Brax cradling a little baby. The older brother turned hearing Heath walk through._

_"Oi, Heath. Come meet your baby brother" Brax smiled, Heath grunted and walked over to his brothers._

_At first Heath didn't want a baby brother, in fact he still didnt, until he met little Casey. He'd never seen somebody who looked like him as much as Casey did, except Brax. "Since your now a big brother too, do you know what you have to do?" The eldest brother asked his seven year old brother_

_Heath shook his head and laughed lightly as Casey gripped tightly onto his finger with his hand. "Well, it's a lot of hard work, your lucky you only have to do it for one" Brax smirked before he continued on_

_"So you have to protect him and look after him, especially from Mum and Dad, because he can't"_

_Heath nodded and sat down on the couch before a brax placed Casey into his lap.._

Brax pulled up outside his house and Casey got out of the car, walking into their house before placing himself down on the couch and falling asleep almost instantly. Brax came through shortly after and smiled before going into his own room and deciding to sleep As well.

_Brax remembered the first time that his Dad hit Heath and Casey. Heath was only two and was going through the 'terrible twos' stage, he'd wanted to play outside longer but their father had said he had to stay inside, Heath didn't understand why and wanted to stay outside. Brax walked in from going from a surf to find his Dad hitting Heath, the young boy dropped his surfboard and went running over to his father and his little brother, swiftly scooping up Heath into his arms._

_"Dad, what the hell!" The young Brax yelled out, Danny retaliated by slapping his boy across the face in anger and Brax shook his head angrily and upset, walking off into Heaths room._

_When Casey was born Brax swore he wouldn't ever let Danny hit his baby brother, but it all changed one day and Brax still felt sick to the day about what happened. He came back from school one afternoon to find Casey screaming on the floor, Brax's eyes widened and he ran to his little brother._

_"Casey" he sighed and gently picked up the toddler, his ankle was beyond swollen and Brax gently walked him to his room and laid him out on the bed._

_"Casey, I'm sorry" Brax apologized while he felt around Casey's tiny ankle, nothing felt broken and Brax quickly went and got a ice pack from the freezer and returned to see Casey slowly stopping his cries._

_Brax gently placed the ice pack around Casey's ankle, moulding it around the swelling. He kept it on there and went up to sit beside Casey, he gently rubbed Casey's hair back and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb._

_"What happened Case?" Brax sighed wishing his brother knew what words to use to explain what happened to him. He heard a cupboard open from in the kitchen and quickly walked into there when he saw Heath coming out from there._

_"Heath?" Brax questioned, Heaths eyes widened and he knew he'd been busted, Heath walked over to Brax and looked up at him upset._

_"Heath, did you go to school today?" Heath shook his head slowly, It was now Brax's time to be angry, but stopped when Heath cut in just before him._

_"I saw what Dad did to Casey"_

_Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face worriedly, "What happened?" Brax asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear what his younger brother was about to say._

_"Casey was playing around on the couch behind Dad. Dad had been drinking and was a bit drunk, Casey was standing on the top of the couch and Dad had, had enough of Casey playing and pushed him back off the couch and I saw. He came looking for me but I hid in the cupboard and then he left"_

_Brax had his hand to his mouth in shock, the twelve year old couldn't believe how vicious and horrible his father was becoming. The door swung open and their father walked in with their mums best friend, kissing her roughly._

_"Dad?" Brax asked shocked, Danny glanced over and laughed mockingly at his son._

_"Darryl, you love your brothers so much you can now look after them. I'm leaving" Danny said, he went to his room and collected his clothes before bending down to his sons level._

_"Your both so dumb you both wont get anywhere, especially you Darryl" Danny said before he pushed both his sons over and stormed out of the house._

_"Don't listen to him Heath" Brax said before helping his little brother up, they were both taken out of their own worlds by the two year old crying in Brax's room._

_"I'm coming Case" Brax called out, sighing heavily. He walked into his room to find his two year old brother crying. He gently picked him up and held onto him tightly._

_"It's okay Casey, shh" Brax coaxed as he tried to calm his brother, he turned to the door to see Heath standing there, an upset look on his face. Brax knew that he would need to look after his brothers forever now, he knew he was going to be more of a father than brother to both of them_

Brax woke back up from his sleep, the evening was slowly getting darker and Brax realized he'd slept almost all day. He stretched out and got out of bed and headed into the kitchen, Casey was up and making himself some dinner.

"Hey mate" Brax greeted, Casey turned and smiled lightly before speaking up himself

"Hi" he said while getting his food out of the oven, he turned to face Brax.

"I-I made extra, if you-you were hungry..." He explained, Brax grinned and slapped his hands together, rubbing them fastly.

"I taught you well yeh?" He joked, Casey laughed lightly and scooped the lasagne onto the plates. The door swung open and Heath walked in, smelling the air that smelt like Casey's cooking.

"What's for dinner?" He asked grinning brightly, Casey laughed and gently shook his head.

"I knew this would happen" he said pulling out another glass bowl of lasagne he'd made, he placed it in front of Heath and the older brother grinned.

"Aw thanks little bro"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! How's everyone loving the new season! Not happy about poor Casey being booted out and then quitting:(! Lemme know if you want more to happen again, I'll incorporate all your ideas xxx :)

Heath had fallen asleep after dinner and had been a sleep for a while now, Casey and Brax had decided to stay up and watch a movie that was on the television, except halfway through the movie Casey had began to get restless and tired. He'd curled up on his edge of the couch and had fallen asleep, Brax glanced over and smiled lightly.

He was about to wake up Casey when his little brother began to squirm in his sleep, "Let go!" Casey shouted out, Brax got up and stood over Casey's slightly shaking body.

"Case.." He said softly, trying to wake the young boy up. Casey remained asleep and Brax tried again, shaking Casey's shoulders harder now.

His eyes snapped open and he looked frightened up at Brax, "Sorry..."

Brax shook his head, "Mate, no need to apologize. Are you okay?"

Casey nodded, he tried to show a small smile to ease his big brothers concerns. "Yeah fine"

"Was your dream about Dad again?" Brax asked concerned as he rubbed his head worriedly.

Casey nodded, "Yeah" He said quietly.

"Oh Case" Brax sighed and looked at his troubled brother

"I'm just so-so scared. What if I have to go to jail, Brax...P-P-Please you can't let me. I won't survive, they'll kill me. I-I can't" Casey said starting to shake in fear, Brax gently put his arms around Casey's shoulders.

"Case. Look at me. It will all be okay, you got through hospital and everything there didn't you?" He asked, Casey nodded and Brax went on.

"Look, tomorrow Heath will be up early, he wants to go for a surf. We will all go, but you're not allowed out" Brax was saying before Casey glared up at him.

"You still have stitches in your head mate, don't even think about it, yeah?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, yeah"

"After we surf how about we all go bush, just like I said before you got worse. Will take some food and stuff and go out for a few days"

Casey nodded and got up stretching out the kinks in his body, "Sounds great...Night Brax"

Brax smiled, "Night case"

After the brothers little chat they both decided it'd be best if they went to bed and got a good nights sleep for the first time in days. Brax had waited until Casey was asleep before he went himself. He took off his top and jeans and slipt into bed. It had never been so comfy before in his life and he fell asleep fast.

The morning rolled in fast and for once Heath was up before everyone else, wanting to get a dawn surf in. Brax woke up not long after, it was a hot morning and the heat was already blasting its way through summer bay at four.

"Morning" Brax yawned, Heath nodded and ate his cereal hungrily at the table.

"I was talking to case late last night, he woke up from a night mare, about Dad again. I told him that we'd take him out to the bush and we'd spend a few days there, just like we said before he got sicker"

Heath nodded, "Sounds good, he coming for a surf?"

Brax shook his head, "Not letting him out there. His only just got back from hospital, plus his got stitches in his head still"

Heath nodded, "Alright. I'm heading out now, you coming or a bit later?" He asked starting to get up and make his way through the lounge room

"Coming now" Brax said following his younger brother out. The popular Braxton boys walked down to the beach, as usual all eyes were on them.

Back at the boys homes Casey had woken up to another nightmare. The fact that after everything he'd been through in the past week was still haunting him made him feel sick and weak. He just wished that here could get over it and move on with his life.

Casey grabbed his blanket and wrapped it tighter around his body, trying to shield himself away from the cruel outside world, just like a five year old would against monsters in the closet.

"Maybe we should take Casey to one of those shrinks or something, you know, talk about his issues and stuff" Heath said as he splashed water onto his chest.

Brax shook his head, "Nah, those people stuff you up more. He can just talk to us, he doesn't need someone else telling him how stuffed up his life has been."

"Yeah but he won't talk to us" Heath said roughly as he looked at Brax. The older brother tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Heath

"He doesn't talk to you, but he talks to me" Brax responded

Heath frowned, "Why won't he talk to me?"

Brax laughed lightly at his brother, "Heath, you can't be serious." He said before glancing back at his clueless brother.

"What?"

"Heath. Every time Casey does something good you think his some little goody two shoes or if he stuffs up the tiniest problem it is hilarious in your eyes. He wouldn't want to talk to you about it, because if he did, you'd pick out everything and have some stupid joke about it."

"That's not true!" Heath shouted out, Brax glanced at Heath and the younger man rolled his eyes

"Alright so maybe I do sometimes...His my little brother...I'm allowed to" Heath replied angrily, Brax shook his head and laughed

"Well maybe just leave it sometimes, yeah?"

"Alright...alright" Heath said before they paddled back into shore

Casey woke back up again, he sighed and rolled out of bed tiredly. He rummaged through his cupboard till he found his sleeping bag, he pulled it out and started to go through the house finding the other ones. Eventually he found them all and started getting food out to take on the camping trip.

Heath and Brax walked through the door, expecting Casey to still be asleep.

"What are you doing up so early mate?" Brax asked as he leant his board against the wall. Casey turned and noticed his brothers were back from the surf.

"Couldn't sleep in, so I started getting stuff organized..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: been a while sorry. Reviews have gotten lower and lower lacking my motivation to keep going because I don't feel as though you like it anymore.  
So let me know if you are liking it and ill keep going...

Brax was in the shower and Heath was eating breakfast, Casey walked past. "I'm going for a walk, tell Brax I'll be back soon"

Heath just nodded and rammed his food, Casey walked outside and started heading down for the beach. The past few weeks, months and years had been tough and he was great full that he had his big brothers to look after him, even though sometimes he hated it.

A car pulled up beside Casey and slowly drove beside him, Casey glanced over at the car and just kept walking, it stopped a little ahead of Casey and a tall muscled man covered in tattoos got out. Casey glanced at the man and decided to follow his path. "Casey Braxton right?"

Casey Didnt answer and kept walking, another man got out of the car on Casey's side and walked up to the young boy. "Get in the car" he said gruffly, trying to intimidate him

Casey studied the man and for some reason he seemed familiar, but not in a friendly way. "No thanks, I'm right" Casey replied and kept walking, he didn't turn back, but wished he had of when he felt someone grab him then smash something to his head.

The two men dragged Casey into the back of the car and then sped off down the street and out of summer bay, leaving Casey Braxton further and further away from home.

Brax got out of the hot shower and walked out to the kitchen, getting breakfast for himself ready. "Oi where's Case?" Brax asked and he walked to the lounge room with a plate of toast and leftover bacon that Heath had cooked.

"Said he wanted to go for a walk and he'd be back soon" Heath explained, Brax nodded and sat down eating his breakfast.

Casey slowly opened his eyes, his head pounded again and the first thing he thought was that he was in hospital again. A shadow casted over him and a tall figure bent down infront of him. "Do you remember me Casey?" The rough voice asked, the man was still blurry in Casey's eyes and all that the Braxton could make out was that this man was tall and rough looking, he swore that he could see tattoos all over his arms and neck.

Casey gently shook his head and sat up dizzily, everything was beginning to settle and Casey looked at the man, it finally clicked who it was. "You were a friend of my dads" He gulped, feeling as though this wasn't going to be good.

"Marc is my name and were, exactly, were your Dads friend right before you killed him!" The man screamed at Casey and pushed him roughly back onto the ground. Casey starred up and watched as more men came in, he began to remember them all from when he was little and his father would have his gang over for drinks and make Casey be his slave.

Casey sat up and glanced at all the men, "What do you want?"

"Since your father isn't around to give payback we are respecting his wishes and what he would have wanted to happen. Unless... You can think of a way to repay us" Marc smirked, Casey groaned out and starred at them.

"What do you want?" He repeated, Marc bent down again and smiled at the Braxton.

"Meet a guy down at the corner store of Yabbie Creek at four p.m and get our gear...if you don't...well you just might be joining your father up there"

"Dad wouldn't be going up there and why can't you get your own gear?" Casey asked raising his eyebrow, the man chuckled at Casey's remark and then slapped him across the face hardly.

Casey spat blood to the side as his teeth cut with the side of his lip, "That'll teach you to disrespect your father and we can't get the stuff because the cops are swarming around there. They don't know who you are. You were just a little boy the last time they remember you"

Casey obliged and nodded, "Alright, whatever."

Brax paced around the house, "How long did he say he'd be, it's been an hour and his still not home or answering his phone. Did he seem fine this morning?"

Heath grunted, "Brax his probably just gone to let of some steam, gone to get away form you and your over protectiveness"

Brax raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Heath and laughed lightly, "Right at the moment I don't think that he should be alone. Do you remember sitting in the hospital thinking that maybe he was going to die?!" Brax shouted

"Well yeah Brax but come on. Just let him be him for a day, let him do stuff by himself and if he gets into trouble he knows that he can call us"

Brax nodded, "Yeah, alright. But i swear if his in trouble and were not looking for him, I will hold you responsible!" Brax shouted out Heath rolled his eyes and nodded returning his attention to the television.

"And you wonder why Casey doesn't talk to you. I'm going to my restraunt" Brax mumbled, but making himself loud enough so that Heath could hear him.

Casey stood on the corner of the corner store, he knew if he got busted for this that this would be it, he'd be going to jail for life and they'd find out that he killed his father.

Another man came up, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking smugly around the street. He walked to Casey, "Are you their new courier?"

"You could say that" Casey replied smugly, the man glared at Casey and waited for the younger boy to hold out the ball of money before he handed the drugs into Casey, pushing them roughly into his chest. Casey glanced around before walking back to the car and handing the drugs back over.

"Get in" Marc said sternly, Casey obliged again and got in only for the car to speed off down the street.

"Where are we going now, I've held up to my end of the deal" Casey said holding onto the handle of the car window.

Marc smirked. "We never had a two way deal young Casey"

"What?!" Casey shouted, "We did. Now let me go!" Casey shouted out


	10. Chapter 10

Marc reached back and pulled open Casey's door as the other pushed him out of the moving vehicle. Casey fell out onto the ground hard and rolled on the gravel, his body scrapping, cuts forming. He stopped himself and rolled onto his knees, trying to get his bearings together and figure out where he was. He unsteadily got up and looked at the somewhat familiar surroundings, they brought memories back when he used to walk around these streets as a kid.

Heath wanted to go for a drive, Brax's words kept edging their way into his mind and since Casey wasn't around and Brax was working he decided that he would go looking for his little brother. He got into his car and headed off through the streets. He had no idea where to look anymore, he felt like he hardly even knew his brother anymore.

Casey was struggling to walk any further, his legs and feet were killing him and his head was still pounding. A dark bruise was making its way on Casey's eye and his cheek was bright red from getting slapped. He looked up at the sign that had drivers directions. Summer bay, 17 Km's. He sighed and set off following the long stretch of highway.

Heath was halfway through getting to Yabbie creek, when he saw a familiar skinny figure unsteadily walking in the opposite direction that he was going. Heath sped up and screeched to a halt pulling over beside the figure and got out. "Case?" He asked shocked, taking in all his brothers abrasions and bruises.

Casey glanced up, semi great full that his brother was here and that it wasn't Brax. "What the hell happened, who did it hey?!" Heath demanded to know as he met with Casey.

"No one, leave it" Casey said tiredly, he tried to pass Heath but the older brother pushed him back from going any further, using more force then he needed to when he had to re catch Casey and place a hand on his bicep firmly.

"Tell me" Heath said sternly, getting annoyed that Casey wouldn't speak up to him, he didn't know why Casey didn't want to tell him but he wished he would speak up.

His younger brother wouldn't speak up and Heath grabbed Casey by the scruff of his shirt, trying to use his anger to get through to him. "Tell me!"

Casey glared at Heath, "I'm fine. I just got picked up Marc and his gang. It's fine" Heath's eyes widened and his body grew tenser then it already was

"Marc, as in Marc Dalla. Dads old mate who used to come around to our house every day plastered with Dad?" Heath questioned

Casey just nodded, "What the hell did he want with you, Casey if you've bloody got into trouble with them then I swear to-" Heath was explaining before Casey cut him off

"No Heath I haven't!" Casey shouted, "I was walking down to the beach and this car pulled up. Marc and his mate told me to get in. I refused and then next moment I'm waking up in their shed house."

Heath grunted annoyed, and pointed to his car. "Get in, I'm taking you home and then I'm coming back here to look for Marc"

"Ugh, Heath!" Casey shouted, "You'll cause more shit if you do that and you'll end up dead" he added as he got into the car. Heath jumped in too and glanced at Casey

"They are weaker then they seem Casey. They taught us how to fight, how to battle. Their old now, they haven't got it in them"

"They have and trust me I know Heath!" Casey shouted again, pointing to the bruises all over his body.

"No Casey, your just weak. Your too soft to bother punching someone back who isn't some little Romeo or weak teenager" Heath spat, Casey screwed up his face and shook his head angered.

Liam came up to Brax in the restaurant, "Mate, I'll call someone else in and you go home because what ever is on your mind, it's putting you off work"

Brax glanced at Liam, unimpressed in what he just said. "You should really mind your own business Liam and just work yeah?!"

Liam put his hands up in defense, "Alright, whatever Brax, it's your place".

Natalie came walking up to Brax in the restaurant, she had a short little floral dress on and her hair was down wavy. She smiled at Brax and he looked up stunned by how beautiful she was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, Natalie looked up at him and raised her eye brows questionably at his comment

"I'm here for our lunch date, you forgot didn't you?" Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Nat, I'm so sorry. It's been a big day, Casey has gone missing and it's just been a tough few days" he explained, Nat's eyes widened in shock

"Casey's missing?" She asked worried, she grabbed Brax's arm.

"What are you doing here then, shouldn't we be out looking for him?"

"Well Heath made a comment that maybe I'm being too over protective of him and that Casey will call if something is wrong" Brax replied, he looked down at Natalie and watched as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him off.

"Come on, lets go find him. Maybe I can have a little chat to him?" Natalie asked, Brax nodded and yelled out to Liam that he was leaving.

Heath left Casey to sleep off his headache and then left again fast to go find Marc and his gang. The older brother sped down the streets of summer bay, attention turning to him everywhere he went. He pulled back onot the stretch of road that he had only been on not even twenty minutes ago. He kept an eye in his review mirror, fearing the police would pull him over for speeding.

Heath pulled up when he spotted Marc and his gang at the local park of Yabbie creek. Marc glanced up and saw the middle Braxton heading their way.

"Heath Braxton, what brings you to Yabbie Creek again?"

Heath punched Marc and sent him straight to the floor, following him and holding him tightly there, the gang stepped back not wanting to get in the fight themselves, seeing how much more tougher Heath had gotten.

"Did you take Casey this morning?!" Heath shouted in Marc's face, the older man smirked at Heath and let out a light laugh, agitating Heath even more.

"I don't know what your talking about"

Heath punched Marc again, "I'll give you one more chance before I make you wish you hadn't lied to me. Did you take Casey this morning and then abandon him?!"

"Yes" Marc said, sudden realization hit him that Heath wasn't going to let him go any time soon, Heath pushed him harder into the concrete area before getting up and starring down at the older man that once used to follow their father with hitting the three boys.

"You ever come near my family again and I swear you'll be dead" Heath spat before walking back off, a mate helped Marc up and he spat blood onto the floor beside him, dusting himself off.

"This isn't over!" Marc shouted out.

A/N: I know some of you may not like Natalie being in this story, but I do. I think that she is good for Brax and she is great with helping out Casey. I am thinking about bringing in a new girl for Casey and I may just loose some followers over this but I don't like Sasha one bit with Casey or even her. So sorry, but she won't be included in this story in that way And also I don't bring back dead characters. Hence why Charlie isn't coming into this story. But thanks everyone who reviewed, seemed to get more then ever, hence the reason why I've updated so fast, so enjoy read and review, there may just be another one up tonight or tomorrow, depending on reviews xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Brax walked into his house, Natalie following closely behind. "Case, you home mate?" Brax shouted out as in walked through the loungeroom. Natalie walked through to Casey's room and saw him slowly waking up, fear in his eyes when he knew that Natalie was here and that Brax definitely would be too.

Natalie saw the bruises and scrapes all over the teenagers body, "Casey, what happened?" She asked as she crouched down and sat on the edge of the bed beside him

"Please, don't tell Brax. He'll be so angry" Casey said quietly, Natalie bit her lip and glanced back looking out the door

"Casey..."

"Nat, where are you?" Brax called, Casey shook his head and feigned sleep. Natalie sighed and got up, she walked into the hallway just as Brax was, knocking into him, Brax smiled lightly

"Woah, Casey here?" Brax asked trying to get past Natalie, she nodded her head and gently held him back.

"His tired Brax, I don't know where his been but he has bruises all over his body..." Natalie was saying before Brax gently turned Natalie out of the way and followed on through to Casey's room.

The young boys eyes opened and Brax starred at Casey, "What the hell happened, who did this to you, where did you go?!" He shouted

Natalie came up and layed a hand on Brax's arm, "Just speak quiet Brax, be calm"

Casey slumpt further into his sheets and feigned sleepness, Brax shook his head and walked out of the room hearing someone come through the house. Heath walked through, still angered about the situation Casey had been put into.

"Oi, where have you been?!" Brax shouted out, Heath glanced over at Natalie and smiled

"Hi Nat", Natalie smiled back and greeted the other Braxton. Brax glanced between the two and shook his head at his younger brother

"Don't just ignore me, where have you been. Did you know Casey's home, bruised and battered, you said he'd be fine. I listened to you and now his hurt-"

"I found him Brax, Marc and his gang took him. He won't tell me why, but they won't touch him again. I made sure of that" Heath said, cutting Brax of his little rant.

"What do you mean they won't touch him again, what did you do?!" Brax shouted angered, knowing that it made the situation a million times worse. He was so worked up he hadn't noticed that Natalie had disappeared and gone to see how Casey was.

Natalie softly walked in and shut the door behind her, she went and sat on the side of the bed and Casey's eyes slowly opened, feigning sleep had led to actual sleep and he sighed annoyed to be woken up.

"Case, are you okay?" Natalie asked, Casey shrugged and began to get up. Natalie followed and stopped him in his tracks

"Casey, I think we need to talk." She said nodding her head slowly, Casey let out a deep exhale and glanced around the room.

"Fine, whatever" Casey agreed, Natalie smiled and walked behind Casey. Both eyes laid on him when he stepped out into the loungeroom.

Brax took fast strides to get to his brother, "Are you okay mate?"

"I'm fine, I'm going for a walk" Casey said beginning to walk off, Brax grabbed his arm and swung him back.

"Uh, I don't think so. Do you not remember what happened just a few hours ago when you went for a walk?"

Casey threw his hands up in the air annoyed, "What are you going to do Brax, be my body guard for the rest of my life?!" He shouted out, Brax laughed lightly and shrugged

"Well going by what's happening lately, I'd have to say yes" Brax was saying before a loud bang was heard and the lounge room window shattered open. Brax grabbed Natalie and threw her to the ground in one swift action, not meaning to hurt her but to shield her from more shots that were bound to fire through.

"Stay down!" Brax whispered harshly, Natalie nodded, fear in her eyes at the realization that her life was in danger. She pulled out her phone and texted Liam, the first number in her message log

'Call the police to the Braxton's house, there's been gun shots. Hurry!' She typed and hoped and prayed that Liam got the message. She sighed in relief when her phone buzzed

'Ill do it now. Are you okay?' Natalie had no time to bother texting back, she looked around the side of the bench, watching closely.

"What the hell was that?!" Heath demanded to know, Brax pulled him back as well, it hadn't clicked to Heath what it was and he was about to step out to who knows how many guys and guns.

"It was a gun shot Heath and I bet it's Marc's gang, bloody hell Heath. Out of every gang of Summer Bay or Yabbie Creek you choose them to mess with?"

"They took Casey!" Heath shouted out angered, "I couldn't let them get away with that!"

The door fell to the ground in one swift action and in stepped Marc, followed by three men, his gang had obviously downgraded in size since the boys last saw him they were all covered in tattoos, many the boys had seen on their father. 'All or nothing'

"Looks like I scared some of the other boys of earlier" Heath lightly laughed to Brax. The older bstarred just starred at Heath, now was not the time to be joking around

"Why looky here, we've got all three Braxton boys. Darryl, look at you, haven't you grown up" Mark smiled, Brax glared at Marc and stepped closer

"You need to leave mate, you two" He said to both Marc and the other two guys. Heath stood up beside Brax, shielding Marc or any of the gang from laying a hand on Casey.

"What happened to your gang, they all shrink in size or see you for who you really were a piece of scum?!" Brax added, Marc stepped closer and Brax glared at him

"I thought your Dad taught you manners when you were little, that's no way to greet an old man and friend like myself" Marc said slyly, he glanced back at his gang

"Look how cute they look, both trying to shield their little brother from getting hurt" He laughed lightly, his small gang joined in too and Brax cut them all off

"What do you want Marc?" Brax asked sternly, Marc tilted his head from left to right slowly, contemplating what he wanted

"I want your brother to pay for what he did, he killed Danny, your father" Marc said, Brax glanced back at Casey who was starring down at the floor, memories flooding through his mind.

"Killing Casey isn't going to bring Danny back" Brax explained, watching Marc and his gang closely

"No, but it sure would be one hell of a payback" Marc said raising his gun to the small gap between the brothers were he could see Casey.

"Put the gun down Marc!" Brax said calmly, Marc smiled lightly and shook his head

"Nah, not this time" Marc said, Casey was shaking, fear running through his body.

"Oi mate, just put the gun down. Do you want money, drugs?" Heath asked, Marc lowered the gun and passed it to a mate, Brax seized the moment and lunged onto Marc, throwing him onto the ground. Heath took the opportunity to try and take down the other members.

Casey heard sirens and then everything flashed before his eyes, the last gang member held the gun to Casey's chest and pulled the trigger, Heaths eyes widened when he looked up at Casey and the man holding the gun.

Heath ran and pushed Casey out of the way but a gun shot was still heard, Natalie blocked her ears and then slowly stood up. Brax had gotten off Marc and the old friend seized the opportunity to make a run for it.

"Oh my god" Natalie said cupping her hand to her mouth, her eyes widened with fear...

A/N: thanks for the reviews again. Keep them coming for faster updates. Hope your enjoying!


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: BIG CHAPTER FOR YOU. Didnt know where to stop it, got a bit carried away ahha! Enjoyyyyy!

"Heath!" Casey shrieked in fear, scrambling to get up he fell into Natalie's arms. Brax glanced down and saw his younger brother on the floor, his eyes widened and he dropped to Heaths side as police came in.

"We need an ambulance to the last location, urgently. We have a gun shot patient" A policeman said into his radio. Brax began to suss out Heaths injury.

"Heath, wake up. Come on, wake up!" Brax shouted slapping Heath's face to try and wake him. A police officer came over to a distressed Casey and Natalie.

"Do you mind if we take you both down to the station. Give a statement on what happened?" A officer asked, Natalie glanced up at them as she held a severely distressed boy.

"I don't think that now is the right time, Heath is unconcious and bleeding. I think that it can wait" Natalie said disgusted in what the police officer was asking.

Paramedics walked through the room and started attaching Heath to medical equipment, they loaded him onto the trolley and one of them turned to the family.

"Your brother doesn't seem to have any critical injures, it did go through his stomach but it has missed any vital organs so it's just the blood loss at the moment to be worried about. You may follow behind and wait in the waiting room when you get to the emergency department"

Brax stepped back and let them take Heath away before turning towards Natalie and an obviously well shaken up Casey. "Are you okay?" Brax asked, gently putting a stray hair behind Natalie's ear.

Natalie nodded and smiled to cover up her fear, "Yeah Brax, are you?"

Brax nodded and turned to Casey, "Mate, you alright, i know it was a bit of a scare-"

"I'm fine, can we just get to the hospital already?" Casey asked impatiently, also fearing that somehow the cops we going to release Marc outside adn the crazed man would come back in wanting Emory revenge than he'd already gotten.

Brax gently nodded his head and ushered the two out of the doors, police were still outside, wanting to speak to the family about the incident. "Can we all speak to and get statements off you all" An officer repeated from previously, Brax looked like fire and Natalie stood there staring at the guy in disbelief.

"No!" Brax shouted, "Why don't you wait to see if my brother is going to live or not before you start asking for statements"

The officer nodded and then the three wagons took off, heading off in a separate way to the Braxton's. The older brother tore down the streets, speeding his way to the hospital. Natalie placed an hand on his arm, "Brax, just take it a little slower. We all want to get there in one piece"

Brax nodded and apologized, "Sorry, I'm just worried...That's all" Here said quietly, glancing back in his rear view mirror to see check on how Casey was doing.

They pulled up at the hospital and all three walked into the hospital, Natalie's hand gripped firmly around Brax's and another hand firmly around Casey's arm, fearing that he would pass out under all the emotions, stress and inner demons he was facing.

"I'm looking for my brother, he was just brought in from a gun shot wound...Heath Braxton" Brax mumbled, the nurse slightly smiled and tried to ease his concerns.

"His been taken to surgery, if you like you can wait upstairs for when he gets out. I'll have a nurse on the ward meet you up there if you would like?" She asked politely, Brax nodded and she phoned through before ushering them all to the big glass doors.

"I'll take you through to this lift system, it will get you there easier" She said tapping on the lift button, sending the lift towards them. The doors opened and all three walked in.

"Thank you" Natalie smiled and said politely before they shut and they all headed up to see where they could wait.

Casey still hadn't said a word, Brax hadn't noticed, attention derailed from Casey at the present stage and focused onto Heath and how he was going to make Marc pay for what he did.

Brax was snapped out of his thoughts when the lift doors re opened, a few wards up. They stepped out and walked around to the nurses station, "You must be looking for Heath?" She smiled

The trio nodded, "Heath was taken straight to surgery after he was quickly assessed. It was lucky to miss any vital organs but it did rupture his spleen causing him to bleed out more. His surgery will take a little while but he should make a full recovery"

Brax nodded, "Alright, thank you. Are we right to wait here for him?"

She nodded and directed them to a spacious room, "Here you can wait for him" she explained before leaving the room. Brax and Natalie sat down, Casey stood in the doorway.

"Case, come sit down" Natalie said patting the seat beside her, Casey shook his head and then bolted out of the room. Brax grunted and got up, chasing after Casey.

The younger brother ran into an open lift and the doors closed instantly on Brax, he grunted and fisted the lift door. He walked back to Heaths room, Natalie glanced up and sighed when he didn't come back with a little version of himself.

"He too fast for you?" Natalie smiled lightly, trying to ease the mood. Brax sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair, leaning his head back.

Casey was running, running as fast as his legs would even allow him too. He wound up at the beach, somehow he always ended up here, the beach was like his therapist, except he didn't need to talk to the beach. All his troubles would just be taken away. He mentally cursed himself and then ran back in the opposite direction, heading home.

He walked in and spotted Heaths blood, coming to get his surfboard was maybe not the best idea that he'd come up with. Casey grabbed his surfboard and then backed out and headed back down into the surf. He tore off his shirt and headed out into the surf, he powered over the waves, taking all his anger out on them.

Casey made it up to where a young girl was trying to get herself out, "Would you like a hand?" Casey asked coming up from behind her and startling the teenager.

Her eyes widened and she flung her hand to her chest, "You scared me" She laughed lightly, "But yes, I would like hand" She smiled.

Casey helped tow her out past the waves until they were on a flat bit of ocean, "Thanks. I didn't realize how different these boards were to mine"

Casey laughed lightly and smiled at the young brunette girl, "Are you new around here?"

The girl nodded and paddled a little bit closer to Casey, "Yeah, I just got here a couple of days ago. My names Elise...But I hate being called by my full name, so you can call me Ellie or Ell or Elle's for short...Just not Ellie..." She stopped herself when Casey was nodding his head a lot, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

"Oh my god. I'm rambling aren't I, I always do that...I-I can't help it..." She said, Casey stopped her, feeling as though she was going down the same track again

"It's fine" He smiled, "I'm Casey and you can call me by my full name or Case...I don't really have any other nicknames" He said smiling, mocking her previous conversation teasingly.

She slapped him lightly, "Hey, don't make fun of me". Casey pretended to be hurt by her light as air slap.

"So Ellie, why did you move to Summer Bay. Where did you come from?" Casey asked, taking an interest in the new girl, who was clearly liking what she was seeing too.

"I used to live in the Gold Coast, living there since I was born. I was over it and it did nothing for me anymore. So I packed up said goodbye and moved down here" She smiled

"You gave up the Gold Coast for this?" Casey chuckled pointing out to the small town.

Ellie nodded and laughed, "It's a lot more quieter and I like that. I like how everyone knows if you're new here...had my first experience in that little diner"

Casey nodded and smiled, "Get use to it because everyone knows your business as well"

"Would you like to head in, grab a bite to eat?" She asked, Casey nodded and began to paddle in, trying to catch the next wave.

Ellie let Casey take the first one in and took the second one in, only to up falling off right beside Casey, he grabbed her before she had the chance to get dumped. "You right?" He chuckled

She laughed and coughed water out if her lungs, "Yeah fine, thanks". The pair walked out of the surf and she threw an over swim over her bikinis. Casey grabbed his towel and his phone, message after message of Brax wondering where he was.

"Everything alright?" Ellie asked, seeing Casey's happy mood is down into the dumps. He nodded and put his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah come on, lets go. Will go to my brothers restaurant...He won't be there though, you'll have to meet him some other time " Casey said before he took Ellie's board under his arm Aswell.

"That's fine, what's your brothers name?" She questioned, rubbing her hands vigorously through her hair, trying to curl it up

"Brax...Well I have to brothers, Brax and Heath" Casey said numbly, Ellie nodded but saw a different emotion come into play after she had asked about them.

"So are you the youngest, oldest or middle?"

"Youngest and it sucks" Casey said, Ellie nodded her head. Fully understanding what he was talking about.

"Tell me about it. My big brother has called me every night since I've got here, every two seconds his texting me. He was so against my move but I told him if he loved me he'd let me go"

Casey smiled and set the boards down by the booth he'd chosen to sit at. Liam came flying over, "Casey. What happened this morning, is Natalie alright. You and your brothers?"

Casey nodded, "It's fine. Heaths in surgery for a gun shot wound, but he'll survive. He won't even be out yet. I'll go see him after his out. But can you get me a chicken pizza and" He said turning his glaze back to Ellie as he teasingly studied her face, Ellie Didnt know what to think about Casey just saying his brother was in hospital.

"A vodka and coke for this young lady, who is over eighteen" He smiled, Ellie playfully gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"You're from the Gold Coast" and joked before turning to Liam "And just a beer for me please"

A/N: bum bum bahhhh! So you've found out the person to be shot! Thought I'd take the edge of Casey for the little bit and give him some happiness! So what do you think of Ellie so far? Let me know how your liking it:)! xxx


	13. Chapter 13

a/N: EEEEEP! Tamara and Casey just made out! I squeezed with excitement, love them together:))!

Heath got back from surgery earlier than expected, Brax got up and immediately went to his brothers side, he looked up at the doctor. "Is he okay, how'd it go?"

The doctor nodded, "It went well, no complications. He will be a little sore and in pain but that's to be expected. He should wake up soon" He explained before leaving the small family alone.

Brax nodded and took in all the information, "Bloody hell. I can't believe this all is still happening and Dads dead. I thought it all would end".

Natalie nodded and gently rubbed Brax's arm, " I know Brax"

Brax sighed again and pulled out his phone, trying to call Casey this time. He answered on the last ring, being forced to by Ellie.

"Case, where are you?!" Brax demanded as soon as Casey answered. Casey sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"I'm at your restaurant, getting a bite to eat. How's Heath, is he out of surgery. Text me when he is" Casey explained

"His out now, were waiting for him to wake up. Why don't you get down here Casey considering he saved your life" Brax spat, Casey nodded numbly

"Alright, I'll leave now" He said before hanging up. Ellie looked up and smiled, she grabbed her keys and swung them around in Casey's face.

"Would you like a lift?" She questioned, Casey just nodded and stood up, chucking down several notes on the table.

Ellie got up and followed Casey, she un locked her car and they jumped in. "Case, is Heath okay?" She asked concerned

Casey nodded, but remained quiet. Ellie hadn't bothered to turn her car on, she knew something was up with her new mate and felt somewhat already attached "Casey, what's wrong. Has something happened?" Ellie asked concerned

"It's fine Elle, but thanks for caring" He smiled and she turned her car on and began to drive to the hospital, Casey being her navigational system.

They got to the hospital and Casey turned, "Would you like to come in, meet my brothers?" He questioned, Ellie shook her head and ushered a casey off

"Case, now probably isn't the best time. How about in a couple of days?" She smiled, Casey pouted and put on his best baby face

"Please?"

Ellie laughed and pulled her phone out, "Whats your number Case?"

Casey told her his number and shut the door, "Promise me that you'll text?" His phone beeped and he opened the message 'I promise'

"I really hope that it's you" He teased, Ellie laughed and waved him off.

"I'll see you soon Case, call if you need" She smiled before pulling out and beeping her horn before disappearing back into the car park.

Casey sighed and got his thoughts gathered again before stepping foot into the hospital and up to the ward that Brax had sent through.

Brax abruptly sat up, seeing Heath slowly wake up. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned out in pain. "Where's Case?" Heath mumbled worriedly, Brax glanced over and ran a hand over his face

"What happened, don't you dare tell me Marc got him?!" Heath shouted out, his body no longer tired or weak, it had grown strong in a few seconds.

Brax shook his head. "No he took off after you got here, but his on his way now.." Brax was explaining before Heaths door opened slowly and Casey emerged.

"Heath...Are you okay?" Casey asked concerned, Heath nodded and grinned

"Yeah fine, he needs to learn to shoot man. What a weak shot" Heath joked. The other three in the room shot him a glare and Heath put his hands up defensively "Kidding"

Brax shook his head and turned to Casey, "Where'd you go?"

"I went for a surf and got caught up with this new girl. We went and had lunch and she drove me here" Casey said smiling lightly. Brax nodded and Heath chuckled

"Casey's got a girlfriend. Don't tell me you're already whipped for her"

"No" Casey said defensively and slumped down into the chair, exhausted from the days events.

A few hours later everyone was growing tired and Heath had already fallen asleep, Natalie was close to it and so was Brax. "Come on, lets head home" Brax said getting up and yawning, he helped a sleepy Natalie to her feet and walked with the three of them out of the hospital.

"Brax?" Casey questioned, Brax looked up and nodded, ushering him to go on

"I'm sorry about everything that happened" He said softly, Brax sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Case. You don't have to be sorry. What's done is done. All that matters is that everyone is okay, alright?" Brax asked as he helped Natalie into the car.

Casey just nodded, "Yeah alright" He said climbing into the car. Brax pulled out and soon they were heading home. Casey was slowly falling asleep in the back, Brax glanced back.

"Case. Stay awake, I'm carrying Natalie in but don't think I'm carrying you in for the fiftieth time in your life" Brax said annoyed, he was so sleep deprived that every little thing was annoying him and it just so happened to be that Casey was awake and he was the one to be the punching bag.

"Alright, geez Brax. What's up your ass?" Casey groaned, Brax glared at him and Casey left it, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Hold on. Pull over Brax" Casey instructed seeing them about to go past a familiar car. Casey jumped out and walked up to the car, "Elle, what are you doing out here? It's freezing?" He asked, he saw her teeth chattering and the goose bumps on her arms and legs, she was against the windscreen and on the bonnet, curled up.

"You're freezing!" He commented, feeling the coolness on her body. Ellie smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm fine Casey" She explained, he took off his hoodie and passed it to Elle, "Thanks" she said great fully and put the hoodie on, instantly warming her cold body.

Casey glanced in her car, three or four bags were sitting on the front seat. His eyes widened and he looked at Ellie, starring at her eyes

"Why do you have all your bags in the front and why did I nearly catch you sleeping out here. You do have a place to stay, right?" He questioned, Elle bit down on her lip and looked anywhere but Casey's eyes, he tilted her chin to look up at him

"There was no room at the caravan park...So I was sleeping in my car...Or the beach"

"Oi case. Hurry up I'm tired, it's been a long day and I just want to go home. Nat's already fallen asleep, come on!" He yelled from the car, Ellie laughed and pointed to the car

"You better get going"

"Not without you, you can stay at mine" Casey told her, he glanced back at his big brother. "You go and I'll meet you at home. Ellie will drive us"

Brax nodded and drove off, Ellie glanced at him. "Case. I don't want to be a burden on you and your brothers. You should ask Brax first"

Casey smiled, "Get in, you're driving and coming to mine"

A/N: did everyone like the last chapter?! Reviews dropped again and I'm of sure if you guys are liking it?! Thanks to my regular reviewers, who have reviewed since day one, keep going it means a lot:) Thought I'd get a quick one up after tonight's episode, who else is loving this Tamara and Casey? Or Ellie and Casey in our own worlds;)? Please review, let me know what you think! xxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Heres another chapter, again the reviews lacked stopping my motivation and lack of a big chapter. I'm getting over 100's reviews but hardly even 4 reviews so it's not motivating me because I think that you might not like it. So please let me know if you want something to happen :) xx

Casey walked through first, Ellie traipsing behind with a duffle bag swung over her shoulder. "Brax, before you go to bed I'd like you to meet Ellie, I met her at the beach this morning. She's new and from the Gold Coast, she hasn't got anywhere to stay. So..." Casey grinned, Brax rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah. She can stay here, Casey you can sleep on the couch" Brax agreed before he walked off to his room. Casey ushered Ellie into his room, she dropped her bag onto the floor.

She rummaged through finding some pajamas, Casey laughed. "Did you bring anything warm? It's freezing tonight"

"I've got your hoodie still" She smirked, Casey smiled and nodded his head

"Sure, you can keep it, although it is like a dress"

"Shush. Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" she questioned, feeling guilty that she was taking Casey's bed

Casey shook his head and stood in the doorway, "Goodnight Elle, I'll be out here if you need anything"

"Night case" She smiled before hoping into Casey's bed and falling asleep fast.

Casey made the couch up and curled up, trying to get comfortable. He sighed and rolled onto his side, he could sleep, it was like a usual late night. Except his mind wasn't full of his dad, or anything of the sort. Ellie filled his mind and he didn't know what to do. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep to the best ability that he could.

The morning time came quick and Brax rolled out of bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and headed out to the lounge room. He walked over to the couch where Casey was asleep and slapped him on the chest, Casey woke up with a startle and glared up at Brax in a daze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brax laughed lightly, "I'm going for a surf, you're coming. Plus we need to talk"

Casey nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed his board and turned to Brax. "You ready?"

"Are you going to change your smelly boardies?" Brax asked pointing at his dirty board shorts.

Casey shook his head, "Ell's asleep in my room, I don't want to wake her"

"Ah, I see" Brax nodded and smiled, he ushered Casey out and they set off on foot to the beach.

"So you and Ellie ay?" Brax asked, Casey shrugged and smiled lightly.

"I don't know. I only met her yesterday" Casey explained

Brax nodded, "So you just go out to lunch with anyone, bring anyone back to the house..."

"No...well...I don't know. She's different. She makes everything good again. But I hardly know her...I don't want to get too attached.."

Brax laughed, "Case. Mate, you are the attacher, you get too attached. Fall too hard"

Ellie woke up, wrapped in Casey's hoodie and sheets, she loved how it smelt but then mentally kicked her self for just thinking that. She glanced at her watch and stretched getting out of bed. She walked down the hallways and out to the lounge room, another young female was sitting on the couch.

Natalie turned around and smiled, "Hi, I'm Natalie, you must be Ellie?" She questioned, Ellie nodded and walked over to Natalie, smiling back at her

"Yeah, I am" She responded glancing around, "Is uh...Case around?"

Natalie shook her head, "No he went for a surf with Brax this morning, they should be back soon"

Ellie nodded and put her hands in her pocket awkwardly, glancing around the room. "Um. I might go for a swim myself...Did you want to come?" Ellie offered

Natalie shrugged and stood up perky, "Sure, why not" she smiled before they both disappeared into their separate rooms, joining each other five minutes later in their bikinis and shorts.

Natalie and Ellie walked down to the beach, "So. You and Casey have become good mates in a day" Natalie smiled, Ellie blushed and grinned lightly.

"Yeah, we have" Ellie responded, Natalie smiled and turned to the other female.

"Girl to girl, you think his pretty hot don't you?"

Ellie slightly nodded, "But probably half the population of the girls here do" she said slightly frustrated.

Natalie laughed, "I've known the Braxton's for a while and especially Casey. Let me tell you, he doesn't know half the girls here, he doesn't quite understand what a girl would think of him and he never really is this talkative or interested in a girl this early. Plus somehow you've gotten him out of the dumps his been in lately, so I can tell that he likes you"

"Really?!" Ellie pratically yelled, Natalie laughed and they chucked their towels onto the sand and started taking off their shorts. Brax and Casey came out of the surf, shaking their hair to the side. Brax ran up to Natalie and picked her up, running with her down to the beach.

Casey chuckled and continued on up to Ellie, "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Casey asked as he dug his board into the sand.

"Great" She smiled, "Better then my car. How about you, how was the couch?"

"Oh yeah. Was alright" He mused, Ellie nodded and glanced out at the surf and then to his board.

"Can I?" She questioned, Casey nodded and got his board out from the sand

"Go for it" He smiled, "Just promise me you won't break it!" He exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: here's a huge chapter for you, it's a bit of a fill in for what's happening next. Once again please reviews, it gives me a lot of motivations. A few ideas came into this chapter. Let me know again if you've got any ideas you want happening, xxox

Brax ran up with Natalie to Casey who was sitting on the sand, watching Ellie surfing. "Hey mate, you want to come for breakfast at the diner and then will go get Heath?"

Casey nodded and pointed out to Ellie, "Can she come?"

Brax nodded, "Yeah, sure mate. Will meet you there then" Brax said before walking off with Natalie up the beach. Casey got up and waved Ellie in, she came running up.

"Everything alright?" She asked, taking the towel that Casey was holding out for her. Casey nodded and took the board under his arm.

"We're going to have breakfast with Brax and Nat, then going to bail Heath out of hospital" Casey smiled, Ellie nodded and bit down on her lip

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come to the hospital. I don't want to be a burden or anything..."

Casey shook his head, "It's fine"

Ellie nodded, but stopped him halfway up the beach. "Case...I haven't brought it up yet because I know it's non of my business. But what happened to your brother, why did he get shot?"

Casey sighed and ran his hand through his hair, distress filling his face. "It was just an old mate that doesn't like me or my brothers very much. He was aiming for me, but Heath sorta stood in front of me to stop it"

Ellie had her hand to her mouth, "Wow. I thought the Gold Coast was bad" She said, trying to humor the subject. Casey lightly laughed and they continued up onto the beach.

Brax sat with Natalie in the diner, impatiently waiting for Casey and Ellie to come. "Hurry up Casey" Brax muttered. Natalie placed her hand on Brax's hand, grabbing his attention.

"Hey, what do you think of Ellie?" Natalie questioned, Brax shrugged. He hadn't even properly met her, he had no idea what she was really like, but Casey seemed to have taken a soft spot for her.

"I dunno. I only met her when I was heading to bed last night, you?"

"Yeah, she seems nice. She likes Casey, but is afraid that Casey doesn't like her. Even though I told her that he does" Natalie said laughing lightly, Brax laughed too.

"Well Casey thinks the exact same thing". Ellie and Casey walked into the diner, heading straight for the couple.

"Hi" Ellie smiled, nervous about the situation, she hadn't officially met Brax yet and hadnt realized how covered in tattoos he was before.

"I'm Brax, his big brother. Sorry if I came across rude last night, I was just so exhausted. But it's nice to meet you. Case couldn't stop talking about you earlier" Brax mused, Casey shot him a glare and Ellie blushed slightly before taking a seat beside him.

"His joking" Casey quickly covered, not wanting to sound like a stalker. Brax laughed, he loved embarrassing Casey around girls.

"So what's everyone wanting for breakfast?" He asked, glancing up from the menu

"Just the lot sounds good" Natalie said, scanning the menu over again. Casey and Ellie nodded in agreement and then Brax set off to get breakfast for the group.

Ellie stood up, getting her purse out. She walked over to Brax, "How much is mine?" She asked taking a twenty out of her hand.

Brax waved her money off, "Nah, it's on the house. Just please don't hurt Casey" Brax said, worriedly as he looked at Ellie pleadingly. Ellie looked up Brax and smiled politely.

"His the first guy that has even laid eyes on me and cared about me in a long time. I really like him" She said, her face sightly turning red. Brax smiled and waved her off.

"Go sit down, it's all paid for" Ellie smiled and turned around, heading back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Casey asked, Ellie nodded her head and smiled

"Your brothers paying for my breakfast, he doesn't even know me. I feel really bad, but he wouldn't take my money"

"Elle. Brax wouldn't do it if he didn't want to, trust me" Casey smiled, easing her worries. Ellie nodded and Brax came back, taking a seat with the group.

"So Ellie, Case said you were from the Gold Coast?"

"Yeah, I have lived their my whole life. After nineteen years I got sick of it. I needed a change and I stopped by here and fell in love with it" She grinned, "It's just so much smaller than the Gold Coast and that's what I like about it. Plus everyone is so nice!"

Brax nodded, "So are you planning on staying here for a while?" Brax questioned, Ellie nodded and went to speak up just as Marilyn came over with the meals.

"Oh hi. You must be new here, I'm Marilyn" Marilyn said perkily, Ellie nodded and smiled

"Yeah, I'm Ellie" She said, stunned by how perky this lady was. The other three laughed lightly, used to Marilyn by now.

"Um.. Yeah. As I was saying, I would like to stay here for a while. I just need to find a job and somewhere to live. Other than my car" Ellie said, continuing on their conversation from before.

Brax nodded, "I own Angelo's so, if you want a job I'm sure I can find something that you can do around there"

"Oh, really?" Ellie asked shocked, "That would be great, thanks" She smiled brightly before starting to eat her breakfast.

An hour later they had set off in Brax's car to go and grab Heath from the hospital. "I must warn you our brother will probably try and hit on you and Casey will no doubt get defensive and a fight may break out" Brax laughed, explaining the situation to Ellie in the elevator.

Ellie laughed and Casey was already beginning to get defensive. The four walked down the ward, Heath was waiting impatiently on the side of the nurses station. "Ugh. About time you lot showed up, what'd you do this morning to take so long?" Heath grumbled, Brax rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up Heath. Stop winging, your lucky I didn't make you walk home" Brax said annoyed, Heath smiled as he set eyes onto Ellie.

"You must be Casey's new girlfriend" Heath smiled wrapping an arm around her, Casey pushed him away

"She's not my girl friend Heath" Casey said annoyed, giving him the look of death. Ellie stood awkwardly between the two, Natalie gently smiled and led Ellie towards her.

"I know they can all be a bit intimidating, but their harmless. You're fine" She smiled, Ellie nodded and glanced at the two brothers

"Well, if she's not yours, I'll definitely take up the role" Heath smirked, Brax turned around and looked at Heath

"Oi, shut up. Have you learnt anything from the past few days?" Brax questioned, annoyed at Heath for trying to hit on Ellie and for riling up Casey.

"Alright, alright" Heath protested raising his arms in defense. The four piled into the car and set off back home. As they were pulling up, so was a police car.

"Oi Heath, did the police come to ask questions when you were in?" Brax asked, Heath nodded

"Yeah, why. Have they asked you?"

Brax shook his head, "No. But I think that's what their after". Ellie glanced up at Casey worried.

"Hey, why don't you go for a drive or something, I'll text you when I've finished?" Casey offered, Ellie nodded and they all got out of the car. Ellie walked to her car and drove off, wondering what the hell was going to happen.

"Braxton's, do you mind if we get some statements from you?" A policeman asked, they sighed and nodded.

"Casey got taken the other day by Marc Dallas and his group. They beat him up, then abandoned him. Next thing gun shots are through our window and then Marc's aiming the gun to Casey and Heath gets shot. We all saw the same thing. That's all our statements" Brax said firmly, Casey was starring at the ground again, flashbacks running through his mind. Natalie turned around and gently put her hand on Casey's arm.

"Casey, are you okay?" She asked quietly, Casey barely even nodded and walked off into the house.

"We will most likely need more from each of you later, but at the moment this will do" the officer said gruffly before walking off and jumping into his car.

The three walked back into the house, Natalie followed the path to Casey's room where she saw him banging his head against his wall. Her eyes widened, "Casey, stop doing that you are going to hurt yourself!"

Casey didn't bother and kept trying to bash away the memories, "Casey, stop it!" Natalie shouted out, trying to pull him away from doing it anymore. "Brax, Heath!" Natalie shouted out.

Brax and Heath came running into the room hearing Natalie shout out, "Oi, mate. What the hell are you doing?" Brax asked as he and Heath pulled him away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Heath asked roughly, frowning at Casey when he didn't reply The little brother tried to get out of their grip.

"The memories didn't just suddenly disappear, what do you think?!" Casey shouted out, Brax raised his eyebrow and looked concerned at his little brother

"Mate you've been going great the last few days"

"I'm going out, I don't want to be here" Casey said before storming off, quickly grabbing his board off the car before heading out to the streets. Brax sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head.

Natalie came up, "He'll be alright. His probably going to see Ellie. He knows you're here if he needs to talk to someone, alright?"

Brax nodded, "Yeah, I guess so"

p

Casey ran down the beach, not even noticing Ellie sitting a few hundred meters down the beach on some dunes. She watched as he ran out to the surf and took all his anger out on the waves.

Casey sat out on his board, exhausted from using all his energy out on the waves, hopefully trying to get rid of the anger, failing miserably. He began to ride a wave back in, falling off halfway through and getting dumped. He struggled to walk back up the beach and Ellie came running up to him.

"Casey, are you okay?" She asked worried, her eyes widened and she gently touched the bump on his forehead.

"What happened?" She asked settling him down onto the sand. Casey shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, I tripped in my room and hit my head on the corner of my bed" Casey lied, trying to cover up the fact that he was smashing his head against the wall.

"Aw, you clumz" She said putting her hand on is head, Casey lightly smiled and hopped up, extending his hand.

"I'm so tired, come back to mine and will watch some movies or something" He offered, Ellie nodded and jumped up, she grabbed her keys from her back pocket.

"I've got a board rail on my car you can put your board on" She smiled, Casey nodded and followed her up to her car, putting his board up on the car.

The drive back was quiet, the whole time Ellie was glancing at Casey, wondering what the hell was going on with him. She opened her mouth several times to ask butdidn't want to ruin her friendship with him over it.

Casey sighed in relief when none of his brothers were home, "Make yourself at home" Ellie took a seat on the couch and Casey grabbed some drinks from the fridge and brought them back out to Ellie,

"Here you go Elle"

"Thanks Case" She said getting comfortable, they flicked the station over before the start of a movie was beginning

"Ah this is my favorite movie!" Elle exclaimed happily, sinking down into the couch and taking a sip out of her drink.

"Life as we know it, really?" Casey teased, Ellie smacked his arm playfully. Casey sunk down into the couch, his eyes slowly shutting.

Ellie glanced over, noticing how quiet Casey had gotten, she smiled lightly and tapped Casey's arm. "Hey, if you're tired go to bed"

Casey shook his head, "I don't want to leave you" He smiled, his face turning a slight shade of red.

Ellie smiled and tapped her lap, "Lie down on me. It's fine, plus I really like this movie"

"So you said before" He smirked, Elle gave him a stern, playful look before he turned around and lied down, his head resting on Ellie's lap. She gently rubbed his head.

Half n hour into the movie, Casey began to squirm in his sleep. Ellie glanced down and gently rubbed his arm. "Get of me, let go!" Casey screamed, Ellie looked down worried, wondering what the hell he was dreaming about.

"Case...Shh, relax its just a dream" She said trying to calm him down, gently rubbing his head

"Stop!" Casey screamed before abruptly sitting up and breathing heavily, his hand clutching his chest in an effort to stop. Ellie gently rubbed his back.

"It's alright Casey, it was just a dream. What was it about?"

Casey turned around, "I'm too afraid to tell you. You won't want to associate with me if I tell you. It'll just scare you off and I don't want that" Casey admitted

"It's okay Casey, you can tell me...


	16. Chapter 16

"My family would win the award for the most dysfunctional family award for eternity. When I was little my Dad and Mum would come home drunk everynight, he'd abuse us a lot but Brax used to get the wrath of it the most, because he would always defend us. He'd broken bones in all of us, Mum was always to drunk to stop it. We all used to sleep on the beach and then my Dad left us for mums best friend when Brax was twelve. He looked after us and has basically been more of a father than a brother to me. My dad has been coming back for the past few years, he kept trying to get me to do his dodgy work and then began to act like he loved me. He set me up to rob a place a few weeks ago, he wanted me to shoot the guy who worked there. I couldn't do it and I turned the gun around and shot my Dad. He died" Casey said, his whole body was shaking and tears were making their way down his cheek.

Elle had her hand to her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes Aswell. She gently pulled Casey into her and hugged him tightly, "It's okay Casey. You've been through a lot. I'll be here" She said quietly into his ear.

Casey felt like he had someone in his life who cared about him and it wasn't just his brothers. Ellie was someone different.

Casey sat up and out of her arms, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt so weak now, crying in front of a girl was something that boys definitely didn't do in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your favourite movie" He said laughing lightly. Ellie smiled and gently rubbed his shoulder comfortingly

"It's fine Casey. Plus anyway Josh Duhamel isn't really in this part so it's not the best" She smirked, Casey laughed and sat back.

Ellie glanced at him and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. "I'm no councilor Case. But I think you should talk more about it...So... I think it's time to talk" She said, grabbing his hand and struggling to pull him up.

"Okay...where are we going?" Casey asked unsurely, Ellie walked to the surf boards outside.

"Can I borrow yours and you can use Brax or Heaths?" She smirked, Casey shook his head and his eyes widened

"If I take their boards, they will kill me"

"You're seriously not afraid of your brothers are you?" Ellie questioned. Raising her eyebrow cheekily, Casey sighed and grabbed Brax's board.

"I'll take Brax's, at least I know he won't smash my skull in" Casey said laughing. Ellie went to go put the board on her car, Casey stopped her.

"We can walk you slacker, it's not that far" Casey said pointing off in the direction of the beach. Ellie nodded and took the board under her arm, beginning the journey to the beach.

The pair walked along and got to the beach, they dropped their towels on the sand with their belongings and raced to the surf. Ellie made it out first and Casey came trailing behind. "How old were you when your dad first hit you?"

Casey sighed, "I don't know, two I think...He pushed me off the couch or something and I hurt my ankle pretty badly. He just continued to abuse us after that. I don't know how many times we had black eyes. We never didn't have bruises on our body. They were always there, I have permanent scars on my body from him"

Ellie nodded, still some what shocked about her new friends seriously messed up life. Casey felt like his chest was suddenly tightening and his heart felt like it was pounding in his chest, he swore he could hear it from outside his chest. He rolled of his board and sunk down, "Casey?!" Ellie shouted out, she un clipped her leg board strap and dove under the water.

She struggled to see through the salt water, it burning her eyes and she reached to get Casey, she pulled him up to the surface and lent him over Brax's board.

She inhaled a deep breath, "Casey, what the hell just happened?!" She shouted out, Casey shrugged and caught the next wave back into the shore line. Ellie followed behind and up to their towels, not a word was spoken between the two and Ellie was starting to think that she had done something wrong.

"Casey?!" She shouted out to him as she walked up behind him as they arrived at his house.

"I want to be alone for a while. I'll text you" He said before shutting the door in her face. Ellie was taken back, she stood there shocked before shaking her head. Tears forming in her eyes, what was she thinking. She knew she never had a chance with him and she was trying to her hardest to be there for him in a supportive way. She jumped into her car and turned off into the streets, driving the sort journey to Angelo's.

Casey sunk down behind the door, he'd know ruined everything with Ellie he thought. Everything was too much lately, his dad, Heath getting shot because of him and now he'd lost every chance with Ellie.

He got back up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a pack of pain killers that Heath had gotten when he left hospital. Casey popped half the packet and downed them with the closest liquid in reach, mixing the drugs with alcohol. One bottle was deffinetely not enough in Casey's eyes, he swung open the fridge, grabbing another one, skuling it within minutes of the last.

He stumbled to the couch and stood there, swaying from left to right. What had Brax always taught me never to do? Here questioned, he sighed and realized that he'd just mixed pain killers with alcohol and that this wasn't going to be pretty, he collapsed to the floor, hitting the coffee table as he went down. At least he was out of pain now and he didnt have to worry about dreaming about his father, or killing his father, this was peaceful and Casey much more preferred it.

Ellie pulled up and locked her car, wiping the tears away as she walked up the stairs to the restaurant. She heard a loud grunt come from inside before she could even get into the room, "We're closed at the moment. We'll open again at six"

Ellie turned the corner and Brax looked up, surprised by her being there. "Elle, what's wrong?" He asked, taking in how upset she was. She walked and met Brax halfway and shook her head.

"I thought what I was doing was right, but I guess not.." She said, Brax shook his head, not understanding what she was getting at

"What's happened?"

"I went back to your house with Casey to watch a movie after seeing him at the beach. He fell asleep on me and then had some nightmare, so I asked him what it was about because he was obviously distressed-" Elle stopped when she heard Brax sighed and rub his head

"He told me everything. I'm so sorry about your family" Elle said softly, Brax glanced down and nodded his head

"Is there more?" He asked grimacing as he didn't want to hear anymore bad news about Casey

Ellie nodded, "I took him t the beach to surf and told him he needs to get everything off his chest. He told me about the first time that your dad hit him and then after that it was like something snapped in him and he went all weird and just fell into the water. I managed to get him to the surface and he got himself back in. I walked him home and he slammed the door in my face and said he wanted to be left alone...Oh god. I've ruined every chance I have with him, what have I done. He wasn't acting like this before, have I done something?" She pleaded to know

Brax sighed and shook is head, "Case, his messed up. He doesn't mean to treat you the way he does. But he does this to every girl he likes that tries to help him at some stage. He takes his anger out on everyone, it's just his coping mechanism. But come on, will go back home and see how he is, alright?" Brax questioned, putting an arm around Ellie.

She nodded and let Brax walk her out, she jumped into her car and Brax into his, driving back off into the direction of his house.

Brax unlocked the door and stepped in, Ellie caught the door just before it was about to close. The older brother glanced down seeing Casey's body on the floor. "Casey?!" Brax shouted out, he dropped to the floor next to Casey, trying to shake him to wake up.

The younger brothers body was floppy and un responsive, Brax had seen many of this type of thing at party's when he was young. Ellie stood back, shocked by the sight, she didn't know what to do, she was frightened and couldn't move if she wanted to.

"Casey, wake up!" Brax shouted sternly, slapping Casey's face hard to try and wake him. "Why do you do this Casey. Why don't you talk!" Brax demanded to know to his unresponsive brother.

"Elle, call an ambulance!" Brax shouted, Ellie nodded, snapped out of her thoughts and un ability to move, she rummaged through her bag to get her phone.

"Casey, I swear to god. We are having a serious talk when you wake back up" He said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: here's another chapter, thank you so much to my regular reviewrs it means the world to me:) cy23, lazza77 and the regular guests Aswell! I don't know how many more chapters will be after this one. Everything's beginning to tie up where I wanted it. If you want something special to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do:) xx

Ellie's hand was tightly holding on to Casey's, she'd been holding it since she arrived in the room. Brax's phone rang and he stepped out of Casey's room, answering the phone.

"Hello?" Brax questioned

"Oi where are you?" Heath asked roughly, annoyed that Brax wasn't at Angleo's and that he had to work with Liam.

"Uh. I'm at the hospital, you might want to come down. Casey's over dosed"

"What?!" Heath shouted out, he stormed off out of Angelo's and into his car, "I'm leaving now"

Brax walked back in, "How's he doing?" Brax asked Ellie, she looked up and shook his head

"His still unconscious" Ellie explained. Brax nodded and sat down, sighing as he placed his head in his hands.

How could he have let his brother get this bad, so bad that Casey wanted to kill himself. He should have been paying more attention to him he thought. He just thought that Casey was fine because he was acting fine, he didn't really know what was happening deep down inside.

Ten minutes later Heath barged through the room, frightening Ellie as he entered. "Sorry" Heath apologized to her, seeing how scared that she looked.

"What happened?" Heath asked, gesturing towards his little brother who was lying un responsive on the bed. Brax sighed and glanced up at Heath.

"Ellie came to see me after Casey flipped out at the beach and then slammed the door in her face. We went home to find Casey on the floor, he wouldn't wake then apparently he had seizures on the way here. They said he had overdosed. He took your pain killers and mixed it with alcohol. I've always, always drilled into him since he was young that he can't do that and what does he do!"

Ellie felt her the hand within hers fidget, "Case" She said softly, rubbing his head comfortingly. Brax and Heath looked over and then traded spots with Ellie.

"Case, open your eyes" Brax demanded, Casey struggled to and then felt so incredibly ill. He shut them again, hoping no one had saw, unfortunately they all had and Brax put his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Oi open them again" He said roughly, knowing he could only get through to him like that. Casey re-opened his eyes, starring at the two figures beside him.

"Why the hell did you overdose Casey?!" Heath shouted out, demanding to know why his little brother was so stupid to do it. Casey groaned as his head pounded when people were yelling at him.

"I didn't mean to" Casey said quietly, Brax shook his head and Heath smashed his own hand down onto the bed.

"How couldn't you have known Casey, you take too many and down it with alcohol. Don't be so stupid!" Casey pulled the blanket up tighter and shut his eyes, Beax glanced at Heath, smacking him in the back off the head.

"Don't you be stupid, don't speak to him like that. You really think his going to talk to us if you speak like that to him?"

Heath shrugged and Brax turned his attention back to Casey. "Case, just forget Heath's here. What happened?"

Casey cleared his throat and swallowed, trying to moisten his throat, "Um...Can you pass me my phone. I need to text Ellie" Brax smiled slightly, Casey glanced up.

"She's already here mate" Brax said moving out of the way, Casey glanced up and saw Ellie, she smiled and Casey tried to sit up, struggling when he felt so weak.

Brax put his hands on Casey's shoulders, "Hey just lie down, don't try and get up. Heath and I will be just downstairs getting something to eat" He smirked before ushering Heath out.

"Don't make him too much weaker" Heath chuckled before leaving the room, Ellie and Casey laughed lightly when they heard Brax slap the back of Heaths head.

"So..." Ellie started as she took a seat on the edge of Casey's bed. Casey glanced up, she took back his hand and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry" Casey said softly, Ellie shook her head and widened her eyes

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I pushed you to this. I made you talk and it brought back all the memories that you had forgotten. I'm so sorry Casey" She said quietly, tears falling down her cheek.

Casey struggled to sit up, "Hey, hey it's not your fault" He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Ellie sniffled and moved out of Casey's embrace.

"Promise?" Ellie said tearfully, Casey nodded

"Promise"

Ten minutes later both older brothers walked in, Brax pulled out his wallet and handed Ellie a twenty dollar note. "Go grab yourself something to eat from the cafeteria. Heath and I need to have a chat with Case"

Ellie nodded and fully understood, "Yeah sure. I've got money Brax. It's fine" She smiled, walking out of the room. A nurse walked through and addressed the boys.

"Its good you're awake Casey. I'm just going to remove the tube now. It is going to be a bit uncomfortable" She warned, Casey nodded and the nurse prepped the procedure.

Heath glanced away, disgusted by the procedure. Brax stayed and grimaced as Casey almost threw up after it was done. The nurse left and told them to press the button if anything was going wrong. Both older brothers took a seat beside Casey.

"I thought that you were going okay Casey. Are you still not coping with everything that's happened?" Brax asked, Casey looked at his brothers and bit down on his lip. He felt weak and not just because his body was weak, but mentally weak. He didn't want to admit it to his brothers, but maybe there was a chance that they could help him.

"Case, come on" Brax pressured, "We're your brothers for gods sake Case. I've known you your whole life. I've been with you for every moment. You never ever had issues telling me this sort of stuff when you were younger. So what makes it so different now?"

Casey let out a shaky breath. "I'm scared of what you'll think of me. That you'll treat me different. That you'll think I'm weak, just like Dad always did..."

Brax raised an eye brow, "Is this why you haven't been talking about your issues Case. Because will think that you're weak. Just like Dad did?"

Casey barely nodded, Brax sighed and ran his hand over his face "Casey..Seriously you are one of the strongest kids I know. You are deffenetly not weak, alright. Come on just tell us"

"Okay...Fine...I'll talk" Casey agreed to, feeling defeat and that he couldn't handle anything by himself.

"Before I had the brain injury I couldn't face myself after what I had done. I felt ashamed, that I had killed him...I-I should have shot the other guy...Dad-Dad he'd still be alive...He didn't deserve it...I shot him for no reason" Casey said shakily, starting to get wound up about the situation.

Brax got up and started to try and calm Casey, "Try and calm down" He said softly, hearing Casey's machines start to beep faster. "Look Casey. Dad set you up from the beginning, he set you up so that you coped the slack in everything. I've told you that's why he got you to smash the camera, your prints on the gun. Everything Casey. He deserved it, but it's just sent you into this young adult that I don't know and I miss the old you mate"

Heath didn't know what to say, he'd never known what to say in any situation like this. He'd never really had to deal with emotion, the first stages of his life he was brought up by his Dad. He learnt to just deal with it and be a man as his father would always say.

Casey glanced at Brax, "I get these weird flash backs, they just come at any stage, it's always, always something bad. It's always something to do with our completely stuffed up child hood or me shooting Dad. They won't stop, their so stressful and they make me feel so sick. I thought everything was going to be okay, they'd stopped for a bit when I was with Ellie. But then they just came back...It was seriously too much to handle anymore. I'm so over them, I just want them to stop"

Brax nodded and gently rubbed Casey's back, "See, doesn't it feel better to get it all out?"

Casey barely nodded, "I guess so...How long do I have to stay?"

Brax sighed and glanced over at Heath, "Case you have to stay till the morning, if you want I'll stay tonight?"

Casey shook his head, "No you're fine, Ellie can stay though" Casey smirked, Brax rolled his eyes and Heath laughed. A knock came from outside and Ellie slowly opened the door, smiling lightly.

"Can I come in?" She's asked politely, Brax nodded and patted Casey's shoulder.

"Heath and I might head off, will come pick you both up in the morning" He smiled, Heath winked back at the two

"Don't get up to too much mischief grommets". Ellie blushed and glanced at Casey, who just shook off his brothers sly comment, she took her seat back on the edge of the bed, glancing down at Casey.

"I'm so tired" Casey complained, Ellie smiled and patted down the pillow

"Well close your eyes. Go to sleep" Casey shook his head and leant up to Ellie, placing a kiss on her lips.

Ellie pulled away, "what was that for?", her face turning a shade of red. Casey shrugged and smiled when Ellie went back for another kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Casey smirked, Ellie nodded eagerly

"Me too"


	18. Chapter 18

Heath and Brax walked into Casey's room in the morning, their eyes both bulged when they saw Casey asleep with Elle on the bed. "He got in" Heath whispered grinning, Heath walked over with Brax and flicked the back of Casey's head.

Casey groaned out and turned around sleepily, he met with the smirking faces of Heath and Brax. "Sleep well?" Brax joked

Casey nodded and Ellie stirred, "Morning" Casey said planting a kiss on her forehead, Ellie smiled and turned around, only to be met with Casey's brothers.

"Oh...Hi" She blushed, glancing down at Casey for help in the situation. Brax laughed and waved his hand, he'd been wanting them to get together for ages

"Look we all knew that you two liked each other, thank god you finally got together. Took long enough"

Ellie smiled and stretched out, trying to get all of the knots out of her back, Brax chucked a bag on Casey's bed. "Hurry up and get changed so we can go home. We'll meet you out at the desk"

Brax and Heath walked back out of the room, Ellie got up off the bed and gathered her bag and belongings while Casey got dressed. "Babe, do you want to go get breakfast?" He questioned

Ellie nodded and joined him at the door, they both walked out and met with Heath and Brax at the reception area. Casey signed his papers and was soon out of the hospital, the younger brother grabbed Ellie's hand as he was walking and held on tightly, smiling down at her.

"What are you two going to do today?" Brax asked, glancing at the new couple

"Uh, I think we're going to get breakfast and then we might just chill out.."

Ellie nodded and then stopped suddenly, "Actually.." She smirked

"I was wondering if you can come with me so I can go and buy my own surf board. I can't use yours all the time"

Casey nodded, "Yeah sure. Sounds like a plan" He grinned. The couple got into Ellie's car, she still had bags all in the back seat.

"How many bags do you have girl?" He questioned, Ellie laughed and smacked his arm.

"Hey, leave me alone" She sulked, Casey laughed and leant over to kiss her cheek. They pulled up at the diner and walked in, hand in hand. Casey went and ordered while Ellie got a seat, faces were becoming familiar around and then Ellie saw Natalie, going up to Casey at the diner.

"Hi Nat!" Ellie called out, Natalie turned and smiled heading in her direction, leaving Casey at the counter

"Hey Elle, how are you?" Natalie asked, taking a seat beside her. Ellie nodded and grinned brightly

"Guess what?" Ellie asked, blushing slightly. She didn't even give Natalie time to answer.

"Casey and I are going out" Natalie laughed and nodded

"That's great Elle" Casey came back over and took a seat, placing s number on the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" He questioned. Ellie and Natalie laughed before shutting their mouths, leaving Casey out of the loop.

"Nothing" Natalie lied, "Is Brax home?" She asked, Casey nodded

"Yeah I suppose he will be"

"Alright. See you two later. Have a good day" Natalie grinned before getting up and leaving. Ellie looked at Casey and bit down on her lip.

"Case?..." She questioned, Casey glanced up from his phone and caught the worried look in her face

"What's wrong?"

"I need to find somewhere to live" She said worried, Casey shrugged and frowned

"Just live with my brothers and I" He said just as Irene brought over the meals.

"Here you go guys, enjoy" She said before walking off and leaving.

"Case, I don't want to be a burden on your family. Your brothers have been so nice to me lately, it's too much to ask"

"It'll be fine Elle. You can sleep with me" He smirked, Ellie rolled her eyes cheekily and nodded

"Alright. But you have to ask. I don't want to just move in"

"Okay, will go back and you can get changed before we go get you a board"

After an eventful day of board shopping the two got home, hoping that Brax was back from being out with Natalie. They walked in and saw Brax sitting with Nat on the couch. He turned hearing the door open, "How'd you go?"

"Yeah great. Casey even managed to get the board cheaper" Ellie grinned before running off and putting her swimmers on. Casey walked over and stood in front of Brax

"How are you going, you alright?" Brax asked concerned, after everything that had happened he was worried that Casey was going to spiral down.

Casey smiled, "Yeah good thanks. Um...I have to ask you something though"

"Go for it" Brax ordered

"I was wondering if Ellie could move in?.." Brax raised his eyebrows and smiled

"Sure of course she can. By the way, Nat's moving in too"

Casey smiled, "Awesome" He said before going to meet Ellie in their room.

"Good news" Casey said meeting Ellie in the room, Ellie glanced up, chucking an over swim over her bikinis.

"What is it?"

"You can move in, Nat is too. So you won't be the only girl" Ellie's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"Thank you so, so much Brax. I won't let you down with bill payments or anything" She grinned before running back out to her car.

Casey met her at her car and spun her around, "I'm so glad I met you. You've made everything so much better" He smiled before beginning to kiss her...

Brax walked over to the booth that Casey and Ellie had taken at Angelo's, he placed a large pizza down in front of them, "You two eat that before you drink anymore alcohol." He ordered, Casey and Ellie giggled intoxicatedly and started to eat their pizza.

Casey noticed Brax getting back into the kitchen, he got up and walked over to the bar. "Casey, don't. You'll get in trouble!" Ellie said slurring, but remaining to giggle. Casey put his finger to his lips and swayed at the bar

"Shh!" Casey hushed, Brax came out of the kitchen carrying pizzas he glanced at Casey behind the bar and shook his head angered. He went and put the pizzas on the customers table and returned back to Casey who was sitting back at the booth now.

"Case. No more, you too Ellie" He said sternly, they both nodded and Brax left, heading back behind the counter. Casey got up, stumbling over to Brax.

"Brax-y!" Casey slurred, Brax walked up to Casey, catching him as he stumbled and almost fell over. "You are the best big-big brother!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I love you Brax-y!"

Brax rolled his eyes and went and sat Casey back down at the booth, "I'll call you a taxi"

"Nah, we're fine. We can walk" Casey slurred, Ellie got up and nodded before almost passing out. Brax caught her and looked at Casey sternly.

"Oi I'm going to be out for a bit, you're in charge, don't stuff up!" Brax shouted out to another worker before holding Ellie up and ushering Casey out of the door.

Brax walked them both home and led them into the house, Heath was sitting watching the basket ball game. He glanced up seeing Brax lead through a very intoxicated Casey and Ellie.

"Woah" Heath laughed and got up, Brax shook his head annoyed and put them in Casey's room.

"Sleep it off yeah?" Brax said before shutting the door and leaving. He walked out to Heath and looked at him sternly.

"Watch them, their not allowed to leave the house, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" Heath chuckled, Brax shook his head and left the house.

He was glad that Casey was back to his usual self, he was glad that Ellie had come into Casey's life as well. He just prayed that everything would continue to be bad, but at least know he knew that CAsey would talk to him and if not him but Ellie...

So I am hopeless at ending stories, but there it is! I couldn't possibly think of how to end it. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing it, it's meant a lot:) I'm thinking of starting a new story, leave me some reviews or PM's on what you would want. A story about them young or at the present stage? Let me know, thanks again:) xxxo


End file.
